PRESAGIO: ¿Un buen o mal día?
by SassyDoll
Summary: CH 1:SasuSaku.CH 2:NaruHina.CH 3:KakashixKurenai.CH 4: ¿Que me ocultas?... no me odies por favor... la encontró y la perdió... Te prometo que no te dejaré ir nunca más... por favor
1. CH 1 : Confesión

_Hola!!..._

_es de madrugada pensé_

_--Que hago mirando lovely complex?... mejor miro clannad... no... ya se!! como galletitas, o le busco pulgas al gato?...--_

_y entre tantas ideas se me ocurrió hacer el one shot...._

_Un poquitín perver... con algo de lemon, asi que advierto para aquel publico sensible_

_una historia una tanto rara pero creo que lo suficientemente digna a lo máximo para 2 reviews_

_Basada en los personajes de Kishimoto -sama NO AU!_

_Enjoy it!!_

* * *

**Presagio y Confesión...¿Un Buen o mal día?**

**-**

_La carne es débil ante la tentación.... más si tu tentación está muy cerca tuyo..._

_-_

_-_

_-_

Amanecía. El sol salía lentamente iluminando cada espacio de la aldea de Konoha. El cielo clareaba y predecía un buen día. Se levantó, se vistió y recogió su bolsa de dormir. Cuando salió al exterior vio a Kakashi ya listo.

-Buenos días—dijo animado Kakashi

-Definitivamente hoy será un mal día—dijo su amigo el dobe, apareciendo

-Si—afirmó

-Ey!, acaso no puedo levantarme temprano de vez en cuando?

Eran las 5 de la mañana, Kakashi levantado y bien cambiado… _**era presagio de mala suerte…**_

Avanzaron por la espesura del bosque. Los árboles grandes, inmensos tratando e llegar al cielo. Tratando de llegar a la parte de la perfección… donde está Dios. Cogió una rama, dio tres giros y se lanzó hacia delante haciendo notar la diferencia de distancia entre ellos. Escuchó el grito de su amigo Sasuke!, deja de hacerte el chulito!. No le importó, lo único que quería era llegar rápido a Konoha. Si, había vuelto a Konoha una de esas mañanas de lluvia, esas mañanas que parecieran perfectas para después ver el cielo llorar.

-

_Avanzaba entre la lluvia. Sus nuevos compañeros estaban fastidiados por la lluvia, pero más importante era seguirlo a él. Había decidido tomar ese camino, era suficiente. No soportaría estar más tiempo lejos de su hogar. No quería estar lejos de su verdadero hogar._

_Llegó a la puerta, extraño… no había guardias._

_Avanzó por las calles de Konoha, casi desiertas. Personas que iban enérgica y rápidamente por las calles con sus paraguas. Entraban y salían de tiendas. Era invierno u otoño?.... no lo sabía…. Sólo sabía que ya había estado más de 6 años fuera de ese lugar y estar ahí, pisando esa tierra era realmente un sueño hecho realidad._

_No quería estar lejos de quienes había considerado una familia…._

_-No puede ser…--escuchó una voz a sus espaldas. Lentamente giró…_

_No quería estar lejos de sus amigos…_

_-¿Sasuke?—dijo una joven sosteniendo su paraguas bajo la lluvia._

_No quería estar NUNCA más lejos de…_

_-Sakura-se limitó a decir con la misma sorpresa que ella_

_Estaba sorprendido. No creyó que sería la primera persona en verlo._

_Ella soltó su paraguas…. Mientras caía lentamente hacia el piso pudo ver sus facciones como si pasara una eternidad. Sus ojos verdes aún tenían ese color vivo, alegre, ese color que tanto le agradaba y le daba paz; su rostro de niña se había ido…. Bueno, no del todo… aún conservaba el reflejo de niña indefensa…. Una pequeña que debía ser protegida.; sus labios entreabiertos dejando ver parte de sus blanquecinos dientes y su lengua roja… pura…. Inocente, formando una curvatura con los labios que era muy tentadora. El paraguas cayó al piso, las gotas la empezaron a empapar, empezaron a mojar su cabello…rosa. Ese rosa tan tenue, tan vivo, tan pacífico... ese cabello con el cual tantas veces había soñado tocar y acariciar. Mientras su ropa se mojaba, se ceñía a su delicada figura…. Mostrando las ya cambiadas curvas, denotando que en verdad ya NO era una niña, sino toda una mujer._

_-Sa..Sasuke-kun—dijo aún asimilando el encuentro_

_Acercó su mano lentamente hasta su rostro, palpó sus mejillas claras…. Su tacto era suave y cálido. Entonces abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. Cogió con sus dos manos el rostro de él._

_-Sasuke-kun!!—exclamó echándose a sus brazos—Okaerinazai(bienvenido a casa)—dijo y vio el llanto de ella acompañado de una sonrisa tierna_

_-Tadaima(He vuelto/estoy en casa)—dijo correspondiendo al abrazo_

_No quería estar lejos de ahí…nunca más…_

-

-Ahh!!!.. estoy listo para más misiones 'ttebayo!!!—exclamó el rubio hiperactivo favorito de la tímida Hinata, Naruto—eh?.... _teme_?,¿ya te vas? Si aun es temprano

-Estoy cansado—dijo encaminándose hacia su residencia

-Yo debo ir a presentar el informe, matta ne!—desapareció Kakashi

-Ah?—dijo Naruto mirando a todos lados—yo yo…. Espérame Sasuke!!

-

-

-

* * *

.

Avanzaba lentamente por las calles. Naruto se le había sumado a su costado empezándole a contar todas sus comidas antes de la misión. Estaba cansado, sólo quería dormir… pero, eso también lo aterraba._ ¿Cómo explicar que cada vez que intentaba dormir sólo soñaba con la kunoichi médico pelirrosa?¿Cómo explicar que tuvo que comprar pastillas para el sueño?¿Cómo explicar que había sido hechizado por las piernas de la kunoichi?._ Eso era terrible. Primero pensó que quzá era por las hormonas. Claro que era eso. Pero había algo más. Empezaba a percatarse hasta del más mínimo movimiento de la joven médico. Sabí sus gustos y sus disgustos, sus horarios, sus comida…. Tres meses de espionaje traen sus frutos. Pero siempre se perdía en aquellos muslos torneados que eran el preludio a aquel firme y geométricamente bien proporcionado trasero. Oh si… cuantas veces se había safado de la tentación del "autoconsuelo fácil y gratis cortesía de la mano" por su dignidad. No debía caer, pero cada día se le hacía más difícil. Empezó a forzar a Kakashi a aceptar cualquier misión fuera dela aldea o recomendarlo, pero eso tampoco lo ayudaba. Estando lejos o cerca su cuerpo tenía ganas de sucumbir ante la tentación.

Lo sintió… Sintió su presencia cerca.

-Naruto!

-_Sakura_-chan!!—gritó emocionado el rubio levantando una mano en señal de saludo

Volteó a verla. Llevaba el cabello recogido en una cola pequeña, con unos mechones rebeldes en su rostro. Cargaba una bolsa. Iba con un polo rosa claro ni muy pegado ni muy suelto, unos shorts negros y sus típicas sandalias. Vio que se acercaba a ellos.

-Naruto, Sasuke…. Ya han vuelto, ¿Qué tal les fue?—preguntó curiosa

-Bien bien!!, la misión fue un éxito gracias a mi, si vieras como nos agradeció el señor feudal de la Ola…. Nos dio una gran banquete!

-Así?, ¿No estarás exagerando?, tu que dices Sasuke… eh? ¿Sasuke?

Se encaminó a su casa, no podía estar cerca, ya había vuelto a ver sus muslos y otra vez subía. Ey teme!, regresa!Levantó su mano en señal de despedida y dobló la esquina desapareciendo de la vista de sus dos compañeros.

-

-

-

* * *

.

-¿Qué le pasa a Sasuke?

-No se—dijo mirando aun con intriga—dijo que estaba cansado…. Quizá si lo este….

-Uhmmm

-Oye Sakura-chan, ¿vas a ir a la fiesta de Ino?

-Obvio!, es su cumpleaños, no me lo perdería!... por cierto—lo miró pícaramente—también irá Hinata

-Eh??—se puso colorado--¿que insinúas Sakura-chan?

-Vamos Naruto… desde que se te declaró en la era de Akatsuki aún no le has respondido… y tú sabes que sientes lo mismo..

-Bueno… Lo mismo debería decirte a ti, ¿aun no le dices nada a Sasuke?—Sakura miró al piso—Anímate!!, no podrás saber sus verdaderos sentimientos si no te animas siquiera a mandarle una indirecta!

-Pero él… a él le gusta otra persona…y además…nunca se fijaría en mí…

-Otra persona?... ¿Qué no se fijaría ent i?... Sakura-chan… realmente parece que no conocieras mucho del _teme_…

-

-

-

* * *

.

Abrió la conexión de agua, y empezó a fluir por sobre todo su cuerpo. Una sensación de frescura lo embargó. El agua lo limpiaba, lo purificaba de todo mal. Se sentía libre. Después de unos breves minutos salió de la ducha envuelto en una toalla, hasta tapar completamente su virilidad. Fu hasta su habitación y se asomo por el balcón que daba hacia el jardín interno. Era tan calmo, tan quieto. Se sentó apoyado en la pared y miró como un tubo de bambú botaba de vez en cuando el agua que caía sobre ella. Sus sentidos comenzaron a confundirse. Entonces todo se volvió borroso y … la volvió a ver… en sus sueños…

_Toc toc…_

_Nadie abría…_

_Toc toc toc….toc toc!_

_Nadie abría…._

_TOC TOC TOC TOC TOOOCC!!!_

_Nadie abría._

_._

-Que se le va a hacer—abrió la puerta, se quitó el calzado y caminó con los pies desnudos—Disculpa la intromisión—avanzó hasta la sala de estar—Sasuke!!, ¿Dónde estás?

Dejó su taper de obento en la mesa de la sala de estar, para su almuerzo. Subió por las escaleras rozando el barandal que se extendía, podía sentir que él había pasado por ahí. Avanzó por el pasillo hasta que vio una puerta abierta. La abrió y vio una cama amplia con sabanas azules, una mesa de noche con una lámpara, un closet de madera antiguo, un pequeño mueble en un rincón, una silla junto una mesa, y un perchero a lado de la puerta de lo que aparecía ser el baño. Divisó el balcón, con sus ventanales abiertos y en el piso apoyado en la pared con gotas cayéndole aún en el rostro, durmiendo de forma pacífica y en una pose más bella que nunca jamás nadie más igualaría, a él. Se acercó lentamente hacia donde estaba. Realmente vio paz en su rostro.

-Sasuke…

Se arrodilló y puso su rostro a escasos milímetros de la de él, casi rozando sus labios.

_-¿Qué es lo que realmente piensas?_

Alejó su rostro… se paró y cogió una camisa suya y le cubrió aquel pecho perfectamente trabajado, esos abdominales que la seducían. Puso una almohada en el piso. Volvió a acercar su rostro hasta el de él.

_-¿Qué es lo que más quieres?_

Se recostó a su costado y juntó su mano con la de él… entonces sus sentidos se perdieron en un sueño…junto a él…

_-A ti…_

-

-

-

_

* * *

_

_._

-Si no se lo dice hoy día uno al otro juro que los mato!!—gritó furiosa Ino, mientras decoraba su hogar para su dichosa fiesta

-Ino-san!.... no diga eso, además son su asuntos deberíamos dejar que ellos los arreglasen—dijo tímidamente Hinata

-No digas nada Hinata, que tu andas en las mismas…. ¿hasta cuando vas a esperar para hablar con Naruto sobre eso?—le dijo señalándole

-Naruto-kun… él… me dijo que tenía algo que decirme… que me lo diría hoy…

-¿Qué?....al fin!!! Solo faltan ese par de tontos… maldición, ¿Por qué Sasuke tiene que ser tan guay y tan callado, y porque Sakura tiene que ser tan decidida y debil ante el Uchiha?.... me hacen enfadar!

-Hola chicas, buen día!!—dijo entrando Sai, que recibió un almohadón en la cara cortesía de Ino

-¿Cuál que buenos?.... Mis niñas aún no encuentran el amor, y no me dejan participar—dijo Ino como madre preocupada

-¿Te refieres a Hinata y Sakura?

-No, fijate… a Santa y sus renos….obvio que a ellas!

-Vi a Sakura entrando a la casa del Uchiha hace una hora…. Desde ahí no la he visto…

Ino soltó la vajilla que tenía en la mano, Hinata limitó a pestañear bastantes veces… ¿sería posible que……?

-

-

-

* * *

.

Abrió los ojos pesadamente… vio que el sol se iba… se trataba de ocultar. Sintió calidez en su mano y cerca de su cuerpo. Cuando vio se asombro de saber quien estaba a su costado…

-SSa-Sa-Sakura?

Estaba dormida. Su cabeza en la almohada con su mano unida a la suya. Se levantó y la cargó.

-Vas a coger un resfriado si sigues durmiendo en el piso…--sonrió al ver su mueca de capricho

Mientras la llevaba hacia la cama, sintió la ligereza de su cuerpo. La depositó en la cama suavemente y la cubrió con cuidado, besó su frente. Se veía hermosa descansando.

Abrió su closet y sacó unos pantalones informales. Abrió la puerta del baño e ingresó…

_-¿Con quién estarás soñando…Sakura_?

Cerró la puerta.

_-Contigo…_

-

-

-

_

* * *

_

_._

Sintió un suave viento pasar por su cara. Abrió los ojos lentamente casi sin ganas. Se dio cuenta de que ya no estaba en el piso, no estaba al lado de Sasuke, y estaba en una cama…

-¿Otra vez sueño con él?—dijo sentándose y estirándose un poco

-Soñar con quien, eh?—dijo el mismísimo Uchiha Sasuke cerrando el ventanal del balcón.

_Se asombró. Se sonrojó. Se dio cuenta de más cosas. No había sido un sueño, Sasuke estaba ahí y ella estaba en su cama._

-Sa-Sasuke—tragó difícilmente la saliva-¿Qué hora es?

-Las cinco….

-¿QUEEE?

-hmp

-La fiesta de Ino es a las 9!!... tengo que ir a ayudarla

Se levantó, regresó la sábana a su lugar. Se dirigió hacia la puerta, tocó la perilla….

-Sakura—escuchó la voz de Sasuke fuerte y a la vez…insegura

-…

-Tengo que hablar contigo antes que te vayas…

-Dime—volteó a verlo mientras cerraba la puerta--¿De que quieres hablar?-

-

-

-

* * *

.

-No puede ser!!.... yo quería que vinieran….

-Ino-san, Sakura si vendrá… lo sé

-Hinata… lo más probable es que se quede dormida…. El año pasado me hizo lo mismo

-Disculpen la intromisión!—llegó Naruto—Ino, feliz cumpleaños!!

-Ah… eras tú…

-Naruto-kun!!

-Así no debes tratar a tus invitados!!... Hinata, ¿puedes venir un momento hacia fuera? Te la robaré unos minutos Ino

-Hai… pero solo unos minutos… necesito ayuda con esta comida…

-No te preocupes… esto es realmente importante—tomó la mano de Hinata-VEN!

-

-

-

* * *

.

-¿q. …di...dices.. Sasuke?....

-Por favor respóndeme con honestidad…._¿Aún me amas?_

-Sasuke… eso fue hace mucho tiempo… como quieres que me ponga a pensar en eso… ya sé!!.... es una broma verdad?...ajajajj—rió nerviosamente

Sasuke frunció el ceño. _¿Cómo podía creer que era una broma?... Tanto tiempo pensándolo, estando tan cerca… siempre lo supo… siempre, sabía que ella no era una niña a la que quería cuidar…_ Usó la velocidad y se posicionó en frente de ella. La cogió de la cintura y la fue acercando poco a poco a él.

-No es ninguna broma… Yo… te amo…Sakura

_Ella era la mujer a la cual quería amar… a la cual amaba_

-Esto no es ciert—

Sasuke acercó su boca contra la de ella dejándola sin la última palabra. Ella se sintió asaltada…. Pero, feliz. Correspondió al beso, dejándose llevar por sus instintos de mujer. Sasuke la presionó más contra él sintiendo sus formas de mujer en su cuerpo, haciendo que el "pequeño Uchiha" se "levantara" cosa que notó la kunoichi. Se separó de ella y la obligó a verlo a la cara.

-Sakura…. Te amo

_A la cual ama…_

La arrastró a la cama y ambos se dejaron caer en ella.

-

-

-

Las manos deseosas y cargadas de pasión de Sasuke empezaron a explorar la delicada figura de la kunoichi. Admiraron la repartición de sus senos, su cintura , sus caderas, sus nalgas y sus piernas. Esas piernas torneadas y firmes que durante tanto tiempo había soñado con tocar….Su mano subía y bajaba por toda la figura de la kunoichi. Ella sólo se limitaba a gemir pasionalmente.

Las manos inexpertas de ella lo despojaron de su ropa, al igual que él de la de ella. Admiraron su cuerpo con extrema locura, con extrema pasión, con extremo deseo… ambos estaban deseando este momento…. Los labios de Sasuke atacaron el pecho firme bien proporcionado de ella, sintió la suavidad de su piel, y un sabor exquisito. Ella simplemente se dejaba llevar por aquello, le fascinaba, le encantaba. Sus manos inxeprtas empezaron a palpar aquel torso perfecto y esos abdominales dominantes, que la estremecían y la hacían tener las más indecorosas fantasías. La boca de él pronto empezó a succionar a lamer y morder incluso aquellos montículos tan suaves, tan sabrosos…. Era inexplicable el hechizo que tenía esa mujer sobre él, porque lo volvía loco. Sintió como la boca de él bajaba por su cuerpo posandose en su vientre y dejando algunas marcas, bajó hasta las bragas y las sacó delicadamente dejando ver su intimidad para luego arremeter contra ella. Atacó sus labios inferiores, los de su intimidad con su lengua, pasando una y otra vez prediciendo como ella se movía, como se contorsionaba en la cama, como se aferraba a las ábanas y soltaba gemidos placenteros de excitación. La manos de él aún recorrían su figura, estrujando sus pechos tratando de conseguir algo, y su boca aún seguía con la trabajosa faena de lamer y excitarla más. El "pequeño Uchiha" quería acción…

Él se posicionó encima de ella haciéndole sentir su virilidad encima de su intimidad provocando una sensación de placer total. Ella sintió como una punta suvae la rozaba y de pronto un dolor punzante recorrió su médula espinal. Cuando la atravesó sintió por unos instantes una barrera…supuso que era…. Espero unos cuantos segundos a que ella se relajra y le permitiera continuar. La respuesta fue inmediata, le sonrió. La virilidad de él entraba y salía de ella, causándole confusión al principio, incluso dolor…. Pero después sentía que era un dolor placentero y después se convirtió en una sensación enorme de place, le agradaba que le hiciera eso. Le agradaba que se metiera en ella, que la invadiera, que profanara su cuerpo de esa forma. Una y otra vez, las embestidas de él fueron aumentando de velocidad y de fuerza, ella gemía y gemía, eso le fascinaba Sasuke…mmmm…SASUKE, AHH!! Entonces en unos de esos movimientos acelerados sintió la liberación de todo ese deseo dentro de ella. Se sintió complacida, deseada y querida. Continuaron unos minutos más, la dejó libre y se colocó a su costado… realmente había sido una muy buena experiencia. La había disfrutado, había disfrutado tocando ese maravilloso cuerpo con formas espectaculares.

-

-

-

La vio con su cara perlada con sudor, sonriendo felizmente…. Cogió su mano, la besó suavemente y….

-Sakura…

-Dime…

-¿Aún me amas?

-Si… hoy y siempre…

-No me lo has dico—dijo…sonrojado?

-Te amo Sasuke-kun—le dijo con una amplia sonrisa y un pequeño rubor en las mejillas

-Yo también Sakura….te amo

Se abrazaron aún sobre la cama y se juntaron en un beso una vez más…

-Nee Sasuke-kun…

-Dime

-Ino se enojara, ¿verdad?

-No me importa…. Tengo muchos planes para esta noche y todos te incluyen…

-

-

-

* * *

11 p.m.

-

-

-Maldición… Ningunas de mi hijas se apareció… Maldito Uchiha, maldito Uzumaki que me las roban…

-Ino, deja de maldecir… es muy problemático…

-Claro… como ellas tenían que trae a la gente y encima ni se aparecieron… mis únicos invitados son Sai, Chouji y tú… CHOUJI, NO TE COMAS TODA LA COMIDA!!

-

-

-

* * *

.

Por que los planes de Uchiha Sasuke, que incluyan a Sakura tienen para rato…

-Al diablo la fiesta de Ino

Oh si… los planes de Sasuke eran de lo mejor…. Más si eran toda la noche, si te ama y si incluye_ sexo_ a por montones… La noche aún es joven y recién comienza…

_**Después de todo…. No fuel un mal día**_

-

-

-

**_

* * *

_**

**¿Que tal mi loca idea?...**

**un poco incomprensible**

**.**

**lo siento!!**

**espero les haya agradado**

**si te agrado entonces ponle un review aunque se con un "..."**

**espero que leas alguna de mis otras historias!!**

**matta ne!**

**atte:**

**Mikame!!**


	2. CH 2 : True Feelings

_Hola!!_

_¿Cómo esta mi gentita linda?*esquiva shuriken*_

_SI me demoré en subir… lo sé…pero dije que no era algo seguro…_

_Arigato a las niñas que me dejaron los reviews a pesar_

_De que las estafé…XD_

_**Setssuna 17 **__gracias por pensar tan lindo del fic_

_**Asukasoad **__bueno si… lo he estado pensando_

_Eso de colecciond e one-shots… pero no s eme ocurren muchas ideas_

_Si me sugeririas algunas yo las escribiria… _

_Porque ya vamos dos parejitas… gracias por tu info del fic CONTRATO=¿AMOR?_

_Si sabia que lo descolgaron… solo Quero saber si alguien casualmente lo guardo o si_

_Conoce a alguien que lo tenga guardadito no se… esa era una gran autora… sufro al igual que tu por sus fics estancados_

***-_shinofan_-* **_ey ey!! Cuidadito con los shurikens… son difíciles de esquivar.. aquiel super capi mas largo de mi vida… bah… es tan solo espacios… como le dije a la chica de arriba, si me das ideitas de que parejitas quiza la continua… me encanta en sasusaku y naruhina_

_**Aiko uchiha **__no te preocupes cuando lo consiga te lo paso… gracias por le review… seguire buscando hasta el fin del mundo!!_

_**Danyx_black **__uy eso de los chidoris y los rasengas con las armas punzo cortantes es alentador _

_¿?_

_Jaja asi soy yo… me encanta la violencia aquí la conti y espero te agrade… gracias por leer a tu hermana!!... linda!_

_**Tattty_91 **__gracias porq ue te haya gustado… sobre el fic CONTRATO… lo descolgaron… T_T pero si conoces a alguien que lo tenga me avisas, o le avisas que yo te avise que le avisaras que le avisen que le aviso que lo quiero!_

_Kisses for everybody!!_

**NO LEMON!**

Poor imagination

* * *

VERDADERO capitulo 2

PRESAGIO: ¿UN buen o mal dia?

-

-

_Antes que alguien más te aparte, te tendré…_

_-_

_-_

Su amigo el _teme _había estado muy extraño durante la misión… le puso agua de río sucia en su bebida y éste nunca le dijo nada…

_-Naruto-kun…_

_-eh?...¿que haces aquí?—dijo asombrado_

_-Piensas demasiado en Sasuke-kun… ¿no has pensado en mi?_

_-Yo, Hinata…yo, yo tengo que decirte que…!!!_

-Naruto! Domo!—lo saludó Kakashi despertándolo

_Había sido un sueño…_

-Kakashi-sensei—le dijo aún adormilado--¿Qué hora es?

-Las 4:30 a.m.

-QUEE!!!!....No!!!... el fin del mundo!!... Apocalipsis!!!

-¿Qué pasa Naruto?—preuntó el sensei alarmado por la actitud de locura de su alumno

-Arrepientanse todos!... el fin se acerca!!... pecadores, pidan perdón!!—dijo como loco evangelista (viva Dios!...AMEN!...no tengo nada en contra las religiones)

-Cálmate!

-Se puso alguna alarma, ¿verdad?... no puede ser que usted… tan temprano

-Me levanté yo solito—dijo orgulloso de sí

-oh no…

-Vístete para salir temprano a Konoha—dijo saliendo de inmediato de su tienda de dormir

Algo malo ocurriría… no estaba seguro que…se arrodilló y se puso a rezar…

-

-

-

* * *

-

-Hinata!—dijo la kunoichi médico de cabellos rosas apareciéndose frente a Hinata

-Sakura-san… Buenos días…

-¿También sales a correr?

-Sí… parte del entrenamiento—dijo sonrojándose un poco

-"_esta niña no sabe mentir…seguro lo hace para parecerle mas atractiva a Naruto""_—pensó Sakura—Bueno… ¿continuamos juntas o tomas otra ruta?

-Creo que…podemos seguir corriendo juntas…si no te molesta

-Claro que no…vamos!!—la jaló de un brazo

_Era hora de sacarle información…_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_

* * *

_

_._

-Buenos días—dijo animado Kakashi

-Definitivamente hoy será un mal día—dijo Naruto saliendo de su tienda después de haber rezado muchos rosarios

-Si—afirmó Sasuke con gesto de preocupación

-Ey!, ¿acaso no puedo levantarme temprano de vez en cuando?—escuchó decir a su sensei

Eran las 5 de la mañana, Kakashi levantado y bien cambiado… _**era presagio de mala suerte…**_

-Ikke dattebayo!!—dijo Naruto animado

El bosque era un lugar muy misterioso… cualquiera se perdería…no: SOLO NARUTO SE PERDERIA. Trató de estar cerca de su sensei y a su amigo el _teme _que aún tenía un gesto extraño. _"Por que yo… amo a Naruto". _

-Arrf!!—dijo sacudiéndose la cabeza…estaba recordando las palabras de aquella chica ojiperla que lo hacía delirar

-¿Qué pasa Naruto?—preguntó su sensei extrañado

-Etto…--miró a Sasuke haciendo sus maniobras—es Sasuke!....EY SASUKE, DEJA DE HACERTE EL CHULITO!

-Ustedes si que se llevan bien—dijo sarcástico ante el grito de Naruto y la ida más rápida de Sasuke

No podía dejar que su sensei supiera sus pensamientos confusos… _¿Cómo explicaria que desde aquella confesión su corazón latía con fuerza al ver a la chica ojiperla? ¿Cómo explicar que su corazon desesperado ansiaba el regreso a Konoja porque ya estaba cansado de callar? _. Porque el tiempo había pasado y los sentimientos cambiado. Ya no era más el Naruto que estaba perdidamente enamorado de "Sakura-chan", ahora sus sentimientos sólo iban dirigidos a aquella chica de cabellos largos azulados… Pero debía admitirlo: tenía MIEDO. _¿Y si alguien más había robado su corazón? ¿alguien lo habría reemplazado en el corazón de ella? ¿fue demasiado tiempo para esperar? ¿es demasiado tarde?_

Llegaron a Konoha… dulce dulce hogar… _naruto-kun…_ otra vez los pensamientos.. tenía que comenzar bien su día, y ahora que había vuelto a Konoha estaba decidido…

-Ahh!!!.. estoy listo para más misiones 'ttebayo!!!—exclamó el rubio hiperactivo siendo lo más positivo y enérgico como siempre—eh?.... _teme_?,¿ya te vas? Si aun es temprano—preguntó al ver a su amigo andar

-Estoy cansado—escuchó decirle y lo vio seguir caminando

-Yo debo ir a presentar el informe, matta ne!—desapareció Kakashi

-Ah?—se vio solo… —yo yo…. Espérame Sasuke!!-

-

-

Avanzó hasta su amigo y se puso a caminar a su lado. El silencio gobernaba. Realmente ¿odiaba el silencio…o lo amaba?. Al estar en silencio su mente divagaba hacia ella y cuando hablaba se distraía y se mantenía tranquilo. En este momento… no quería estar callado.

-Muy buena la misión ¿verdad?

-…

-Pero siempre me da hambre después de esto…¿quieres ramen?

-…

-Yo invito!

-…

-Antes de ir a la misión fui a comer donde Ichiraku's… me dio 3 platos extra y fideos!, Ayame-san me regalo jamones y carne!... aunque hace unos dias antes de eso fui a comer un monton de dulces fue por eso que mis dientes me dolían… pero en la misión más el ramen recargado me sentía plenamente… tambien comí takoyakis con Iruka-sensei claro que…

Hablaba y hablaba…sabía que no encontraría respuesta a él, pero al menos eso lo mantenía ocupado… El tiempo pasaba y ahora si tenía hambre, una misión agotadora, hablar de comida…su estómago demandaba algo… por Dios el hambre lo iba a matar. Vio a Sasuke abrir los ojos desmesuradamente y hacer un gesto de confusión… _¿Qué rayos pasaba? No sería que…_

-Naruto!

_Sasuke sabía que ella estaba cerca…_ Escuchó la voz inconfundible de su casi hermana

-Sakura-chan!—gritó emocionado levantando su mano mientras veía de reojo a Sasuke un poco cohibido que observaba a Sakura con una mirada lujuriosa y…_amorosa_

-Naruto, Sasuke…. Ya han vuelto, ¿Qué tal les fue?—preguntó curiosa su casi hermana pelirosa

-Bien bien!!, la misión fue un éxito gracias a mi, si vieras como nos agradeció el señor feudal de la Ola…. Nos dio una gran banquete!

-Así?, ¿No estarás exagerando?, tu que dices Sasuke… eh? ¿Sasuke?

Su amigo se estaba yendo. Sakura puso una cara cariacontecida. No le gustaba el panorama.

-Ey _teme!, _Regresa!

Lo vio levantar su mano despidiendose y desaparecer tras la esquina.

-Que se le puede hacer…_teme es teme_

-¿Qué le pasa a Sasuke?

-No se—dijo mirando aun con intriga—dijo que estaba cansado…. Quizá si lo este….

-Uhmmm

-Oye Sakura-chan, ¿vas a ir a la fiesta de Ino?

-Obvio!, es su cumpleaños, no me lo perdería!... por cierto—lo miró pícaramente—también irá Hinata

-Eh??—se puso colorado--¿que insinúas Sakura-chan?

-Vamos Naruto… desde que se te declaró en la era de Akatsuki aún no le has respondido… y tú sabes que sientes lo mismo..

-Bueno… Lo mismo debería decirte a ti, ¿aun no le dices nada a Sasuke?—Sakura miró al piso—Anímate!!, no podrás saber sus verdaderos sentimientos si no te animas siquiera a mandarle una indirecta!

-Pero él… a él le gusta otra persona…y además…nunca se fijaría en mí…

-Otra persona?... ¿Qué no se fijaría ent i?... Sakura-chan… realmente parece que no conocieras mucho del _teme_…

-Pero yo lo sé..!!!... es Karin…la de su equipo antiguo…

-No…jajaja—rió—al _teme _Karin le parece una quisquillosa…. Prefiere las _molestias…_Ama las _molestias—_Dijo con sorna

-¿Qué tratas de insinuar?

-Qué es hora de enfrentar tus miedos…

-¿Mis miedos?...Yo no le tengo miedo a Sasuke!, ni a lo que siento por él ni-

-¿Quién habló de Sasuke?

-…--se sonrojó

-Sakura-chan… si no te arriesgas no lo sabrás… ¿Qué es mejor: vivir sabiendo su respuesta o morir aferrado a una ilusión?

Sakura lo miró asombrada por esas palabras. Naruto simplemente sonió.

-No te desanimes Sakura-chan, yo sé que el destino te retribuirá tu espera…sólo…ve

Naruto giró y se encaminó hacia las calles centrales de Konoha…

-Naruto!—Naruto volteó a ver a Sakura—A HINATA LE GUSTA ALGUIEN! CUIDADO QUE TE LA QUITEN!

-

-

-

* * *

.

-Hinata responde!

-Kiba-kun… no te enojes…--dijo entristecida una chica ojiperla

-Responde!... ¿Volviste a llevarte a Akamaru?

-Yo…yo…

-AY, que voy a hacer contigo…Disculpa que me exaltara… es que cuando no lo vi me asuste…

-Lo siento—dijo haciendo una reverencia

-No te preocupes… ahora si me voy tranquilo, es hora de comer y tengo que "hablar" con Akamaru

-Porque siempre se olvidan de mi… yo tambien soy su compañero de equipo—dijo con un aura negra Shino

-Shino-kun… no me había olvidado de ti, sé que ayer no pude dárte esto pero toma—le dio una pequeña caja—feliz cumpleaños, con un día de atraso

-Gracias Hinata… al menos alguien se acordó de mí—dijo "mirando" a Kiba

-Shino… este… yo… tengo tu regalo, en… mi… casa?---dijo nervioso por esa aura negra tenebrosa

-Que bien.. entonces iré a buscarlo, hasta luego Hinata—dijo despidiendose y encaminandose hacia la casa de Kiba

-Eh?... Shino!!—lo siguió

-No se olviden de ir al parque a las 8:30!—trató de gritar Hinata, para su suerte si la escucharon

-Ok!—gritó Kiba despidiendose con la mano

Suspiró. Caminó Primero sin rumbo… recordaba la razón por la que tomó a Akamaru.

-

-

_Entró a su habitación. Amplia con una vista al jardín de la mansión Huyga. Alguien tocó la puerta._

_-Ya llegaste nee-san—era su hermana Hanabi_

_-Si… ¿Dónde está nuestro padre?_

_-Se fue a una junta con la godaime-sama ¿Me trajiste la loción de cuerpo que te preste?_

_-Si… debe estar por aquí…_

_Colocó su maleta sobre su cama y la abrió. Después de encontrarse con Sakura fue a recoger la dichosa maleta. Había dormido en el departamento de Naruto 1 semana, siempre dormía ahí cuando él se iba; se sentía avergonzada por ello pero sus sentimientos podían más, dormir en esa cama pequeña con sábanas suaves era pasar tiempo con él con sus sentimientos con sus pensamientos… con sus sueños, al igual que él era parte de los de ella. Sacó la loción pero por alguna razón pensó que faltaba algo en esa maleta._

_-Toma…--le entrgó a su hermana la loción—gracias_

_-De nada, padre sigue pensando que te quedaste a dormir planeando lo de la fiesta de tu amiga—abrió la puerta--¿No tienes misión? No veo tu bandana—cerró_

_Oh no… se había olvidado su bandana… en el departamento de Naruto_

_-_

_-_

-Deme aquel arreglo cerámico de angel

-¿El que echa agua?

-Si, en caja por favor

-

-

_Fue a la casa de Kiba y vio a Akamaru en la puerta aburrido._

_-Akamaru-kun, necesito un favor—le "dijo" al perro_

_-Guau guau!—respondió Akamaru levantándose y siguiendo a Hinata._

_Según la información de Shino regresaría hoy, no podía arriesgarse a que él encontrara su bandana, sabría que alguien estuvo ahí. Hinata sacó sutilmente la llave del departamento y lo abrió cerrando de inmediato una vez que Akamaru entró._

_-Akamaru-kun,¿Podrías buscar objetos míos?—dijo acercándose a el perro ahciendo que huela su cabello_

_Akamaru empezó a rastrear y encontró un colla suyo debajo de la almohada, buscó debajo de la cama, entre la ropa de Naruto en el baño, en la cocina, en la caja de cubiertos pero no encontraba la bandana. Ambos estaban cansados._

_-No Akamaru-kun, no podemos comer aún—dijo viendo como el perro rascaba la puerta del mini refrigerador—ah?_

_Se acercó a la puerta y la abrió, un limón se cayó al piso. Vio el piso y entonces una tela azul se asomó y cuando la recogió…era su bandana._

_-_

_-_

-¿se lo piensa llevar?_....es muy pesado…_

-Entrega a domicilio por favor

-Claro, díganos la dirección…

-

-

-

* * *

.

Lo peor que le pueden pedir es que EL mismo escoja un regalo de cumpleaños… el Ramen es delicioso, pero la maniática de Ino esta a dieta… bah, le daría dinero y punto. Ahora debía encontrar un regalo especial para una ocasión especial. Tienda de ropas: PERVERTIDO!, la lencería no era lo suyo. Tienda de comida: ¿Calamar vivo?, no eso daría miedo. Tienda de decoraciones: Hinata, no ella era para más tarde.

_Espera… era Hinata!!!_

_-¿_Hinata?—preguntó a la chica que firmaba un papel

-¿Naruto-kun?—dijo la chica ojiperla volteando a verlo con su mirada tan tierna, sus cabellos bailando en el aire—Buenas-

-¡Qué suerte encontrarte!—dijo sin pensar a lo que la chica se sonrojó un poco--¿ah?¿Qué dije?

-Na-nada Naruto-kun,

-¿Estás de compras?—preguntó

-Si… para Ino…su cumpleaños…

-Oh!...

-¿Le has comprado algo, Naruto-kun?

-No... mejor le doy dinero para que se haga una cirugía o algo—Hinata sonrió y él se alegró por ello—ahora busco algo…un regalo especial para alguien muy especial para mí—dijo volteando su cabeza y poniendo sus brazos detrás de su nuca, la vio de reojo y notó que tenía una mirada de sorpresa—ah claro!...¡tú eres muy femenina Hinata! ¿me ayudarías a escoger algo?

-¿yo?...pero, si aquella persona no le gusta … mejor escógela tú Narut-

-Por favorcito!!!—se arrodilló poniendole cara de cachorrito abandonado--¿si?

-Ahm… yo… es que—lo miró. Esa miradita del gatito de Shrek—está bien

-Yey!!, ikke!!—gritó cogiéndola de la mano y avanzando rápido.

Su mano era tan cálida como lo imaginó. Su piel era más suave de lo que soñó. Iban de tienda en tienda, se reían de algunas cosas extrañas que veían, miraban los precios y contaban el dinero de la cartera en forma de rana de Naruto. Caminaron juntos largo rato e incluso él invitó unos helados. Habían encontrado en regalo perfecto. Lo compraron y salieron de la tienda muy contentos, y sin pensarlo se tomaron de la mano. Se la estaban pasando bien.

-Mira mira… que linda pareja!

-Si si… esa niña es una dulzura y la chica una monada!

-¡Se ven tan bien juntos!

Pararon en seco. Se miraron la cara y después bajaron hasta ver sus manos entrelazadas. Se volvieron a mirar y escucharon la voz de alguien conocido.

-¿Naruto?¿Hinata?¿Qué hacen aquí?—preguntó una jounin de cabellos negro y ojos carmesí sorprendida

Naruto soltó la mano de Hinata y la escondió tras de sí, Hinata se quedó con la mano suspendida en el aire en el mismo lugar. La miró de reojo, estaba sonrojada. Se sentía avergonzado por la escena que le estaba causando a la sensei de ella.

-Kurenai-sensei—dijo tímidamente la ojiperla—Buenos días

-¿Buenos días?... son las 2 de la tarde

-¿Qué?—gritó Naruto--¡No puede ser!...disculpa por quitarte tu tiempo Hinata

-Ah…uhmm…si

-Creo que tenían una fiesta hoy ¿o no?, será mejor que vayan yendo a sus casa, seguro Hiashi-sama debe estar preocupado por ti—dijo mirando como madre a su alumna

-Mi Padre!—dijo Hinata alarmada—etto, hasta luego Naruto-kun, con su permiso Kurenai-sensei—se apresuró en andar

-¡Espera Hinata!—giró y vio a Naruto siguiéndola—ay me desmayo…el aire

-¿Te olvidaste de decirme algo Naruto-kun?—dijo inocente

-Yo—_me gustas, _pensó pero de ahí sacudió su cabeza sacando esa idea de su mente—¿irás a la fiesta verdad?

-Si

-Bien… este… yo, te tengo algo muy importante que decir hoy en la noche, ¿podrás escucharme?

-Si…--se sorprendió

-Bien!, entonces hasta más tarde!

Regresó corriendo por donde había venido, encontró a Kurenai-sensei en el mismo lugar pero ya no estaba sola, estaba con un jounin peligris

-No no NO! No Kakashi, te esperé desde la 1 en punto en el restaurant y no llegaste son las 2 y 10, no sé para que me invitaste si no ibas a poder venir a tiempo—dijo una enfurecida Kurenai

-Kurenai, lo siento, es que estaba tan emocionado con esto que se me fue el tiempo y-

-No, no sé porque te habrías emocionado… dejé a mi niño con Anko y eso no me agrada mucho pero no hay mucha gente en quien confiar

-Kurenai, lo siento mucho—dijo Kakashi y su alumno, Naruto, vio en el reflejo de su ojo, el único expuesto a la vista de todos, la culpa

-Te disculpo pero no me gustan mucho los desplantes como estos, ahora si no tienes nada más que decir te puedes retirar… estoy esperando a alguien—dijo dándole la espalda

-Ah?...¿a alguien?¿quien es?¿tu nuevo amor?—dijo Kakashi pero Naruto vio en el ojo el ratro de los _celos_

-¿Nuevo amor?—preguntó entre ofendida y sorprendida Kurenai—no estoy para esas cosas, y si así fuera no es de tu incumbencia… deja de preocuparte por mi vida, ve y cásate de una buena vez con Shizune!

-¿Shizune?, me estás llamando mujeriego o que?, acaso…

Si seguía de espectador se desataría una guerra ninja entre esas personas, decidió hacer acto de presencia.

-Kurenai-sensei!—dijo apareciendo y saludándola

-ahora tu que quieres!—le gritó para su sorpresa…Kakashi…

-ey!, es tu alumno… cálmate—dijo Kurenai suavizando el tono de su voz

-Oh, yo… disculpa

-Bueno yo me retiro con Naruto que es _a quien estaba esperando—_Enfatizó eso y se fue arrastrando a Naruto dejando a un Kakashi apenado y con sentimientos sin aclarar. Doblaron la esquina y ella se recostó en la pared y suspiró. Aquella sensei a pesar de haber dado a luz hace un par de años había logrado recuperar su figura y la maternidad le había sentado bien, ¿acaso Kakashi-sensei se habría enam-

-¿Qué favor querías pedirme Naruto?

-Ah… quiero que me ayude a escoger algo…

-

-

-

* * *

.

Salió de la tina y se envolvió en una toalla dejando a traslucir sus piernas torneadas mientras su rostro se empapaba en algunas gotas que caían de su cabello. Se cogió la mano y se sonrojó, con esa mano había tocado a Naruto… pero se entristeció pensar que quizá se había avergonzado de ella frente a su sensei. _te tengo algo muy importante que decir hoy en la noche._ Su piel se erizaba de tan sólo pensarlo, ¿Qué le diría Naruto?. _ahora busco algo…un regalo especial para alguien muy especial para mí. _¿Quién sería esa persona tan importante? ¿Alguien más existiría en el corazón de Naruto-_kun_?. ¿Alguien más?... Como si ella hubiera sido alguna vez parte de su corazón… Siempre era _Sakura-chan, Sakura-chan…._ Ella nunca tuvo oportunidad… él jamás le correspondería.

Toc Toc…

-Nee-san, Tenten-san digo que no podría ir a la fiesta…¿Hinata-nee-san?

Había caído derrotada al piso, ella _nunca _sería parte del corazón de Naruto… lágrimas se escapaban rebeldes de sus ojos y conmovían al más duro corazón.

-Hanabi…

-Nee-san…

Hanabi la abrazó, necesitaba un soporte.

-Yo estoy aquí para ti…

¿Por qué? _¿Por qué Naruto no la quería como ella lo hacía?Era…doloroso…_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_

* * *

_

_._

-Traje de los 90 al estilo de Michael Jackson listo!...

Una gorra plateada brillaba a la luz de la luna…

-Bien, eso para Halloween… ahora si a vestirme para el éxito!

Se puso encima una camisa Oro pálido, con detalles en naranja y sus pantalones negros… se trató de arreglar el cabello, bah… era igual de rebelde que su padre. Su padre estaría orgulloso de ver cuanto se esfuerza por declarar su amor.

-Papá… --se arrodilló—Ayudame a declararme!!!!

Se concentró en rezar y escuchó una pequeña risa. _Todo estará bien, Naruto. _

Definitivamente su padre lo estaba ayudando.-

-

-

-

* * *

.

-No sé que más hacer… ya preparé todo…

-Ajá—dijo en sus pensamientos Hinata

-Naruto es gay—dijo Ino

-Ajá

-HInata, NO ME ESTAS ECUCHANDO!

-¿Qué?...disculpa Ino-san

-ahh.. eres igual que Sakura, cuando se pone a pensar en esa persona se olvidan que existo—dijo con cascaditas en los ojos

-No, lo siento…--se paró y empezó a colgar papeles coloridos en la pared—pero Sasuke-kun y Sakura-san, serán una linda pareja…

-Si no se lo dice hoy día uno al otro juro que los mato!!—gritó furiosa Ino, mientras decoraba su hogar para su dichosa fiesta

-Ino-san!.... no diga eso, además son su asuntos deberíamos dejar que ellos los arreglasen—dijo tímidamente Hinata

-No digas nada Hinata, que tu andas en las mismas…. ¿hasta cuando vas a esperar para hablar con Naruto sobre eso?—le dijo señalándole

-Naruto-kun… él… me dijo que tenía algo que decirme… que me lo diría hoy…--dijo sonrojándose y recordando sus palabras

-¿Qué?....al fin!!! Solo faltan ese par de tontos… maldición, ¿Por qué Sasuke tiene que ser tan guay y tan callado, y porque Sakura tiene que ser tan decidida y debil ante el Uchiha?.... me hacen enfadar!

-Hola chicas, buen día!!—dijo entrando Sai, que recibió un almohadón en la cara cortesía de Ino

-¿Cuál que buenos?.... Mis niñas aún no encuentran el amor, y no me dejan participar—dijo Ino como madre preocupada

-¿Te refieres a Hinata y Sakura?

-No, fijate… a Santa y sus renos….obvio que a ellas!

-Vi a Sakura entrando a la casa del Uchiha hace unas horas…. Desde ahí no la he visto…

Ino soltó la vajilla que tenía en la mano, Hinata se limitó a pestañear bastantes veces… su imaginación voló hasta el cielo infinito ¿Qué estarían haciendo?... se sonrojó al recordar el libro que por accidente leyó _Icha Icha paradise_

-Hinata es una pervertida… seguro que ya piensa mal

-Ino-san!—dijo avergonzada de que hayan leído sus pensamientos tan fácilmente

-JUJUJUJU… aunque yo también pensaría esas cosas…

-Tú siempre las piensas—dijo Sai ganándose otro almohadón

-Calla!

Parece que Sakura se había formado de valor para confesarse, ¿y ella?, seguía ahí sin hacer nada… pero que podía hacer, ella no era la persona que Naruto quería… lo sabía. Se tragó las lagrimas, esta noche sería diferente… trataría de olvidarlo _todo. _

_-_

_-_

_-_

_

* * *

_

_._

Bien iba a paso decidido… esta noche era SU noche… todo tendría que salirle bien.

-Dios que todo me salga bien!!

Vio la luna más esplendorosa que nunca, las luces de los parques encendidas, un ambiente romántico estaba tornándose … le empezó a doler el estómago… tendría que aguantarse, sólo eran nervios… nervios que no le habían hecho notar que ya estaba en la puerta de la casa de la amiga de la chica que le gustaba…

-Bien… entramos a la cuenta de 3….

_1_

_2_

_2.9_

_2.8_

_2.7_

_Carajo Naruto!_

_3!_

-Disculpen la intromisión!—entró Naruto con todo el valor que pudo y divisó la mirada sorpresa de aquella chica—Ino, feliz cumpleaños!!

-Ah… eras tú…--una mega entrada malograda por las palabras de la -

-Naruto-kun!!—se puso nervioso al escuchar la voz de ella

-Así no debes tratar a tus invitados!!—le encriminó a Ino--... Hinata, ¿puedes venir un momento hacia fuera?—le pidió ante la mirada de Sai—Te la robaré unos minutos Ino

-Hai… pero solo unos minutos… necesito ayuda con esta comida…

-No te preocupes… esto es realmente importante—tomó la mano de Hinata-VEN!

Salió al instante de la casa de Ino, avanzaron rápidamente… bueno, él avanzaba rápidamente. Apretaba la mano de Hinata, tenía que decírselo… ánimo Naruto … pero de tan sólo pensar que tenía a esa chica justo detrás de él… se ponía de los nervios…. Llegaron.

-Naruto-kun…. Mi mano—dijo con una voz suplicante

-Lo siento…te dolió mucho¿verdad?

-Un poco…--le sonrió

La vio ante la luz de la luna en la fuente del parque, sonriéndole, tan brillante con aquel vestido celeste… bella, espléndida. Su corazón latió con fuerza, parecía mentira, estar tan cerca de ella y … _tenia que decirselo.-_

_-_

_-_

-

* * *

.

-Naruto-kun… recuerda que tenemos que volver…

-No está en mis planes volver

Su corazón saltó…. Esa voz sonaba tan segura y tan…seria. Como cuando se enfrentaba en una batalla.

-…Quiero quedarme contigo Hinata

_Pum…._ Su corazón latía con violencia… se calmó. No debía aferrarse a su fantasía.

-¿Qué insinúas Naruto-kun?...no me asustes así…

-¿Asustarte?—se acercó a ella--¿te doy miedo?—chocaron frente, ella se sonrojó—Hinata, tú no me das miedo… no podría asustarme de alguien tan especial para mí.

Quizás se había desmayado… si, esto debía ser un sueño, sentir el aliento de Naruto tan cerca…ver sus ojos azules como si fuera el mar….

-Hinata… tengo que darte algo…

Entonces sacó de su bolsillo una pequeña cajita… reconocía esa cajita…

"_un regalo especial para alguien muy especial para mí"_

Era lo que le había ayudado a comprar …

-Hinata… tú eres alguien muy especial para mí… tú eres quien me quiso incondicionalmente desde el principio… siempre estuviste ahí cuando te necesitaba… siempre… y yo tonto siempre fijándome en Sakura-chan…

-A ti te sigue gustando Sakura-san…

-No… La única que se roba mis sueños y mis pensamientos… la única que me entiende… la única que me defendió a pesar su vida…la única que amo y la única que quiero conmigo para siempre…

Su corazón se aceleró… ¿podría ser que…

-es….

Los labios de él se fueron acercando a los de ella…

-La misma chica que tengo frente mío….

Rozó sus labios con los de ella…. _¿era cierto lo que había escuchado?_

-Te amo Hinata

Sus labios se juntaron y se sellaron en un beso, suave acompasado, tan dulce, tan sincero…. Sus labios se comunicaban se compartían los sentimientos guardados durante tanto tiempo, sentimientos reprimidos… sentimientos que al fin iban al corazón donde debían ir…

-Gracias Naruto-kun—pequeñas lágrimas salían de sus ojos

-eh?... ¿Qué pasó?...¿te asuste?

-No… es que estoy muy feliz… yo… yo pensé que tú siempre querrías a Sakura-san… me empezaba a resignar que nunca te tendría… y me vienes a decir esto… yo estoy muy feliz… yo siempre te he querido…. Eso nunca cambió y nunca cambiará—Naruto le limpió algunas lágrimas—Te amo Naruto-kun

-

-

-

* * *

.

Lo quería Gritar…. No debía comportarse…. No, él no era así

-SIIII….HINATA ME AMA!!!

Saltó de lado a lado…. Estaba feliz, Hinata se reía, era el hombre más feliz del mundo… esa persona maravillosa lo amaba…

-Calma calma Naruto-kun—dijo ella aún riéndo—tenemos que regresar..

-ah?..Hinata, creo que te lo había dicho…._no tengo intenciones de regresar…._

-Ah?...—entendió el doble sentido—eres muy travieso

Abrió la puerta de su departamento, hizó unos sellos y unas velas se encendieron… la cargó y le llevó hasta su habitación… en el centro de la cama había un ramo de azucenas con rosas rojas.

-Que lindas—dijo Hinata sentándose en la cama-¿Cómo sabías que eran mis favoritas?

-Un favor de alguien…--se le acercó peligrosamente, echándose sobre ella

-Naruto-kun—lo besó

-Te amo Hinata

-Te amo para siempre Naruto-kun

Y así… esa noche continuaría…mientras ellos se fundían en uno…

Porque después de todo—pensó Naruto…

-**No fue un mal día—**_dijo yendo por los labios de Hinata mientras el vestido de ella se retiraba de su cuerpo…._

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_

* * *

_

BUENO MALO?

**NO SE…**

**Porfavor… quienes sepan de alguien que tenga todo el f ic de contrato =¿amor?**

**(o mejor apartir de la escena 30) me avisen!!!... porfa…**

**Lo necesito…es mi marihuana… digo digo… es mi adiccion!!!**

Saludos a todas!... cuidense mucho y si no te salude pues lo siento, de todas formas tqm!

Son lo mejor despues de mi gato, el chocolate, mi polo verde, mi album de recuerdos, el almuerzo de hoy y las galletitas de vainilla! Jejej…

FELIZ ADVIENTO!


	3. CH3: Felicidad

_Holas chicas lindas….*cri cri… cortesía del grillo*_

_Hola mina-san_

_Mis queridos lectores!*cri cri*_

_¿Por qué me siento tan relegada?_

_Weno… a lo que ibamos… aquí nuestra linda conti de_

_Este "fancicColectivoOneshot"_

_Super nombre que ni yo entiendo…._

_Me costó mucho hacer este capi precisamente porque:_

_-Lo quería subir yaya ya y lo hice en 10 horas_

_-Comienzan mis bimestrales y no actualizare mucho ni daré adelantitos-kun_

_10 horas es para romperse la cabeza…_

_Al menos para mi que me convierto en HULK cuando no duermo mucho…_

_Bueno… son personas mayores Kakashi y Kurenai pero no pude evitar ponerlos tal como me gusta… semi-infantiles… como adolescentes_

_Quizá escribir como "mayor" no se me de mucho…_

_Pero espero les guste hice mi mayor esfuerzo en cambiar un poco el estilo…._

_Creo que llegué a nada…XD_

_Entro en bimestrales toda esta semana así que uizá escriba el próximo capítulo_

_En viernes o sabado hasta el domingo y un día como hoy ya estará publicado_

_Les pido me digan _: **¿Qué pareja quieren para el próximo "capítulo"?**

_Se que les agradan muchas … pero aunque dije que haría de Tenten y alguien más… incluso deje la pista en este capi… quizá la mayoría quiere de otra parejita… y después de Tenten… espero me den su opinión pronto… y también quería decirles :_ **¿Quieren ShikaIno o ShikaTema?**

_Es un poco difícil para mí decidirme sobre cual… porque me gusta el "InoSai" o "Sai Ino"… pero también tengo un poco de gusto por las otras parejas…y otra encuesta más…._ **¿Quieren que el futuro capítulo dedicado al sake en en cual Tsunade intenta buscarle pareja a Shizune, esta mencionada, Shizune, tenga pareja o la dejamos como la asistenta feliz de la Hokage?**

Aún tengo muchas dudas sobre eso…. Bueno en caso quieran que sea con pareja **digan cual seria la mejor pareja **…

LEAN ABAJO

PARA SALUDOS Y UNA PEQUEÑA

NOTA FINAL

PORFIS….

ENTIENDASE: Naruto ni los personajes de este fic son míos… son del gran Kishimoto-sama…. Kishi-sama amen

* * *

PRESAGIO: ¿Un buen o mal día?

_Porque eres tan especial para mí….no te puedo dejar ir…._

* * *

Se levantó por alguna razón… recordaba estar soñando que estaba en un campo de flores leyendo su librito "educativo" cuando del árbol en el cual estaba apoyado una figura emergió…

_-Kurenai…_

_-Kakashi… necesito decírtelo yo…._

Y se despertó…. En fin, hoy regresaban a Konoha y cuando lo pensó en plural se refería a sus alumnos… oh! Claro… y hoy tenía una cita…. Con _aquella_ mujer que le quitaba el sueño… Se levantó, cogió un poco de agua de su botella de agua y se la roció en el cabello y cara…. _Kakashi yo…_ se le cayó la botella de las manos y…

-¡No!—miró su libro empapado con agua—¡diablos!

Abrió su libro… no se podía leer nada…al menos tenía su repuesto en su mochila.

-Donde estás…-abrió su mochila…. No estaba el libro-¡No puede ser!

El libro se había mojado y el repuesto había desaparecido… _**era presagio de mala suerte…**_

Se vistió… mejor sería regresar a Konoha y buscar el repuesto además que debía llegar temprano para alistarse para su _cita._Salió de su tienda ya cambiado con su típico traje de jounin y su bandana cubriendo su ojo al igual que su cubrebocas. La mejor forma de levantarlos a los dos era levantar a Naruto ya que gritaría y Sasuke se levantaría molesto por ello. Entró a la tienda de dormir de Naruto y se acercó a él.

-Naruto! Domo!—saludó y vio el despertar sorpresivo de su alumno

-Kakashi-sensei—escuchó decirle adormilado-¿Qué hora es?

-Las 4:30 a.m.

-QUEE!...No!... el fin del mundo!... Apocalipsis!

-¿Qué pasa Naruto?—preguntó alarmado por la actitud de locura de su alumno

-Arrepiéntanse todos!... el fin se acerca!... pecadores, pidan perdón!—dijo Naruto logrando asustarlo

-Cálmate!—le dijo realmente preocupado

-Se puso alguna alarma, ¿verdad?... no puede ser que usted… tan temprano

-Me levanté yo solito—dijo orgulloso de sí

-oh no…

-Vístete para salir temprano a Konoha—dijo saliendo de inmediato de la tienda de dormir.

* * *

.

-Mamá!

Se levantó pesadamente de la cama… en su reloj eran las 4:50 a.m. ¿Qué querría su hijo a estas horas? Se amarró su cabello negro y se frotó los párpados que ocultaban sus ojos carmesí. Ingresó a la habitación de su hijo y lo vio echado sonriéndole… eso le podría alegrar el día a cualquiera.

-¿Qué pasa Zero?

-Te quiero mucho

Sonrió ante ello… su hijo realmente era una dulzura… pero…

-Ya conozco ese truco… ¿ahora que pasó?

-Jijiji—se rió su hijo

Ella se acercó y vio una gran mancha en las sábanas… su hijo se había … en la cama.

-Iré a traer sábanas limpias… no te muevas

Su hijo era una dulzura… cuando le convenía…

* * *

.

-Buenos días—dijo animado Kakashi

-Definitivamente hoy será un mal día—dijo Naruto saliendo de su tienda después de haber rezado muchos rosarios

-Si—afirmó Sasuke con gesto de preocupación

-Ey!, ¿acaso no puedo levantarme temprano de vez en cuando?—les recriminó ofendido

¿Qué de malo tenía que EL se levantara temprano?

-Ikke dattebayo!—dijo Naruto animado

El bosque… lo conocía casi de memoria, tantas misiones ya había hecho… recordó a sus amigos… Obito… Rin… ella le enviaba algunas cartas desde el país de la Ola donde satisfactoriamente le iba bien con su puesto de atención. Estaba casada y le advertía que pronto iría a visitarlo. Él le respondía afirmando que sería bienvenida y que la esperaba con los brazos abiertos aunque su vida era un caos desde que descubrió sus sentimientos hacia _aquella mujer_. Sin querer su gran "rival" se dio cuenta de aquellos sentimientos… pero su planes de confesión parecían los de un niño de 5 años. "_Utiliza todo el poder de tu madurez y dibújala… te presto mis crayones!". _Bah… al menos hoy tendría una oportunidad en la _cita_ que le había costado pedir.

-Arrf!—vio a Naruto confundido

-¿Qué pasa Naruto?—preguntó extrañado

-Etto…-miró adelante—es Sasuke!...EY SASUKE, DEJA DE HACERTE EL CHULITO!

-Ustedes si que se llevan bien—dijo sarcástico ante el grito de Naruto y la ida más rápida de Sasuke

Bien… la cita estaba cerca… recordaba como tuvo que pedírselo…

_Un día más ocultando además de su rostro… su corazón. La godaime le había asignado una misión y regresaría en una semana. Podría esperar para verla …_

_-Kashi-san…_

_Chocó con un niño_

_-Zero!... ¡te he dicho que no te alejes de mí!_

_Y ahí venía la madre con una falda roja y una blusa blanca…hermosa_

_-Zero… Kurenai_

_-Kakashi… lo siento, Zero se me escapó… Zero no le des esos sustos a mamá!—dijo dirigiéndose al niño de cabellos negros_

_-No te preocupes… ¿De compras?—le preguntó viendo la bolsa que cargaba_

_-Sí… las provisiones de esta semana… no sabía con quien dejar a Zero así que lo traje conmigo_

_-¿Te ayudo?_

_Acompañó a Kurenai a comprar y como buen hombre cargó las bolsas mientras ella cuidaba del niño… era el vivo retrato de su amigo Asuma…Pasó unas horas más con ella viendo su cara pensativa al escoger, su resolución al comprar su rostro enfadado con Zero y su sonrisa cuando el niño hacía algo "dulce". Caminaron hasta el departamento de ella e ingresaron. Zero le dijo a "Kashi-san" que iba a traer sus juguetes para que se divirtieran._

_-Gracias por haber venido—dijo cogiendo las bolsas de su mano haciendo un rose suave casi imperceptible._

_-No, gracias a ti por dejarme acompañarte—viéndose en esa casa sintió como si tuviera Su propia…familia—por ayudarte—entró a la cocina y dejó las bolsas_

_-¿Té?¿refresco?_

_-No gracias… debo irme a informar a mi equipo de una misión_

_Se encaminaron a la puerta, ella abrió._

_-Bueno de nuevo gracias… si hubiera estado con Zero seguro hubiera terminado en la noche…_

_-Si… hasta luego—se giró…_

_-Hasta pronto…_

_-Kurenai… ¿Quieres tener una cita conmigo en una semana?... en una semana regreso y quisiera saber si te gustaría…-se giró para verla de frente_

_-¿Una cita?-Kakashi la miró- esta bien... que puede haber de malo en que dos amigos salgan_

_Kakashi suspiró resignado_

_-Claro… ¿te parece si nos encontramos en una semana a la 1 p.m. en el restaurant "Sabores de la Hoja"?_

_-Si… ahora debo ir a cambiar a Zero… su ropa ya debe estar sucia_

_-Claro.. hasta pronto_

_-Si… -cerró la puerta_

"_dos amigos salgan"…la haría cambiar de opinión… porque él no quería ser sólo su amigo…_

Llegaron a Konoha. Aquí comenzaba la parte difícil… vio las calles con algunas personas… quería ver si ella estaría esperándolo pero eso sólo eran para los cuentos.

-Ahh!.. estoy listo para más misiones 'ttebayo!—exclamó el rubio hiperactivo siendo lo más positivo y enérgico como siempre—eh?... _teme_?,¿ya te vas? Si aun es temprano

-Estoy cansado—escuchó decirle mientras Naruto hacia una mueca

-Yo debo ir a presentar el informe, matta ne!—desapareció Kakashi

Tenía que disponer de mucho tiempo.

* * *

.

-Fresas con chocolate…

-¡Mamá! ¡Se quema la casa!

Se despertó asustada y abrazó a su hijo… No había nada quemándose…

-Zero…

-Son 9… Zero tiene hambre

-Está bien… iré a hacer el desayuno…

Su hijo salió de la cama y se dirigió a su propia habitación. Se dirigió a la cocina, empezó a hacer un jugo de frutas, cogió el pan… haría algo simple… ¿Dónde había dejado la mermelada?... Abrió el refrigerador… sacó el pote de mermelada y vio una nota en la puerta del aparato _"Cita con Kakashi a la 1 en el restaurant"_ . Revisó la hora…

-9:45…

Su hijo no sabía leer bien la hora… en otro momento se encargaría de ello…

* * *

.

-Aquí está el informe…-se lo entregó a la sannin la "legendaria perdedora"

-Oh… ¿Fue bueno?

-Siguen como siempre… Naruto provocando a Sasuke y él cayendo en ello…

-Van bien…

-Con su permiso—giró y se dirigió a la puerta

-Ey… no te vas a tomar aunque sea una copa conmigo…

Cogió la copa de sake… quizá un poco más no haría daño…

…

30 minutos después…

…

-Tsunade-sama!... le he dicho que no tome en horas de trabajo!—entró gritando Shizune—Kakashi-san… será mejor que se retire

Kakashi obedeció… no estaba tan ebrio pero el sake afectaba sus sentidos… creyó por un momento a un chico Hyuga oliendo las flores… le estaba afectando de verdad porque incluso lo vio pagándolas y comprando una tarjeta.

No supo cómo pero llegó a su departamento… eran las 10:15… aún había tiempo. Debía desprenderse de todo el olor a sake y a viaje, dejó su ropa a un lado, se quitó el cubrebocas e ingresó a la tina de su baño. El agua … caliente y calmante… que sensación más relajante. El viaje, la emoción de la cita y el sake… lo hicieron dormirse en la tina…

* * *

.

Se colocó un vestido azul claro con una cinta al centro de color negro. Elegante y casual. Eran las 11:30… Tocó la puerta del departamento en donde estaba frente. La figura de una mujer de cabellos morados amarrados en una coleta alta, con unas mallas que apenas le tapaban el busto y una falda corta y provocadora se asomó tras la puerta… sujetaba en su mano un palillo con…dango.

-¿Kurenai?..pasa

Vio la sala de estar limpia y pulcra, ordenada y lista para recibir a quien fuere pero el resto del lugar era un caos, ropa, comida, CDs… de todo se podía encontrar allí.

-Zero-chan!... ¿Cómo estas mi hombre?—le saludó Anko al niño

-Bien Anko-chan… ¿jugamos luchas?

-¿LUCHAS?—preguntó alarmada Kurenai

-No…-dijo tapando la boca del niño—dijo… DUCHAS!... si… yo lo obligo a bañarse cuando se ensucia…

-Uhmm—la miró desconfiada—bueno, pero no lo bañes mucho que se puede resfriar

-Si claro… debes estar muy desesperada para venir hasta aquí a dejarme a Zero… a menos que….

-¿A menos que que?...

-QUE TENGAS UNA CITA!—gritó Mitarashi Anko…. Alias… la bocona!

-Anko… no tengo tiempo para esas cosas—dijo tomando una postura solemne

TOC TOC…

-Espera que ya vuelvo…-dijo Anko

¿acaso era tan obvia?¿No estaba disimulando bien sus sentimientos y su emoción por la cita? Kakashi era un hombre guapo y un buen shinobi… reconoce que sería un buen padre algún día y a pesar de que ello no le importaba antes, el simple hecho de pensar que _alguien mas_ conseguiría el corazón de aquel hombre le hacía sentirse incómoda. Cada mirada, cada palabra, cada roce de él… ella lo sabía, lo recordaba… no lo olvidaba. Se sentía mal al pensar que era el amigo de su gran amor…._Asuma _… por eso se negaba todo lo que su corazón le dictaba por eso se mostraba indiferente e "inmune" ante todo ello… pero su hijo de alguna u otra forma tenía que recordarle a Kakashi… lo peor fue cuando este le sugirió algo

_-Tengo que ir a recoger mi paga por una pequeña misión,¿esta bien Zero?... te portaras bien mientras te quedas con la vecina_

_-No quiero!... quiero ir con Anko-chan!_

_-Anko esta ocupada_

_-Quiero ir con Kashi-san!_

_-Kakashi esta…. Bueno el debe estar en su casa… mejor no molestarlo_

_-Mama no quiere ir porque a mama le gusta Kashi-san_

_-¿Por qué dices eso Zero?... no digas cosas tontas_

_-A Kashi-san también le gusta mama… Kashi-san se lo dijo a Zero_

_-…-no sabia que decir_

_-Zero quiere que Kashi-san se su papá!..._

_-Zero!_

_-Zero y Kashi-san quieren darle felicidad a mama… Zero no quiere que mama siga llorando en las noches por papa!_

_-Kurenai-san… se le hace tarde—dijo apareciendo su vecina en la puerta donde Zero y Kurenai discutian_

_-Claro Kitari-san … gracias por cuidar de Zero…hasta luego_

_-A Kashi-san le gusta mama!_

-Kurenai!—gritó Anko a su oído—llegaron los bocaditos…cortesía de Ayame

-Buenos día Ayame

-Buenos día Kurenai-san… etto… ¿Es cierto que usted y Kakashi-san se van a casar?

-Ah?

-¿Es cierto que hoy le va a pedir la mano?

-Yo…

-Por supuesto Ayame…. ¿No ves como se vistió?—dijo Anko haciendo gala de su apodo

-Oh… yo pensé que quien se iba a casar con Kakashi-san era Shizune-san

-¿Shizune?—preguntó Kurenai, a lo que Anko sonrió

-Si.. la otra vez Shizune-san y Kakashi-san comieron ramen en el puesto y se quedaron hasta tarde, se rieron y se fueron juntos…

-uhmmm…. Eso si que está raro—dijo Anko

-Y al día siguiente cuando iba a casa a dormir pasé por el parque y los vi juntos sentados riéndose felices… y eso no es todo… cuando fui a comprar el fideo para el ramen en u puesto de cremoladas los vi sonriéndose y Kakashi-san dijo "como quisiera que me quieras"…. Y Shizune-san se rio bajito…

Eso era suficiente…. Sus sueños se fueron abajo y lo aceptó: Kakashi y ella solo son AMIGOS… nunca nada más

-Lo siento chicas… debo irme… solo vine a hacer entrega de dango a domicilio…-dijo Ayame y se fue

-Eso es mentira!—apareció Zero

-Zero…

-¿Qué es mentira Zero-chan?

-Kashi-san se va a casar con mamá… Kashi-san le dijo a Zero que iba a ser papá de Zero!

-Sólo los niños y los borrachos dicen la verdad…-dijo misteriosa Anko

¿Sería verdad?... pero… no. Kurenai no se debía hacer ilusiones… ¿por qué se hacia ilusiones? Kakashi estaba llegando a su corazón. Esta cita debía aclarar muchas cosas.

-Kurenai…

-que..

-son las 12 y 45….

-OH!. Me tengo que ir… Zero pórtate bien…. Regreso por ti mas tarde. Porfavor Anko… CUIDALO

-Si…

Salió del aquel departamento con el paso apurado… tenía que llegar temprano. Quiza hoy.. quizá hoy habrían muchas revelaciones.

* * *

.

Abrió pesadamente los ojos. Su cuerpo se había entumecido en el agua y sus manos estaban arrugadas. Vio su reloj en la pared 1:40 p.m. ¿A que hora era la cita con Kurenai? A la 1 p.m.

Se apresuró en salir trastabillando con el jabón en el piso. Se enderezó y abrió el armario, sacó uno de sus pantalones azules más nuevos y se colocó una camisa blanca con el logo de Konoha. Se secó el cabello con una toalla y se colocó un poco de colonia. Eran las 2. Salió apresuradamente de su departamento, dejando la puerta apenas junta. Empezó saltando por los techos de las casa y llegó al lugar pactado. No estaba. Se desesperó, siguió recorriendo hasta llegar a una de las calles de ventas. Había mucha gente… tendría que caminar entre todos para encontrarla.

* * *

.

Había esperado lo suficiente. Al parecer no era lo suficientemente importante como para que el ninja copia olvidara sus malas costumbres de llegar tarde. Caminaba por las calles comerciales y cuando dobló la esquina vio a su querida alumna con Naruto…. De la mano

-¿Naruto?¿Hinata?¿Qué hacen aquí?—preguntó al verlos sonrojados en medio de la multitud

Naruto soltó la mano de Hinata y la escondió tras de sí, Kurenai sonrió antes tal acto… eran niños pensando que habían sido encontrados en acto malo.

-Kurenai-sensei—dijo tímidamente la ojiperla—Buenos días

-¿Buenos días?... son las 2 de la tarde

-¿Qué?—gritó Naruto-¡No puede ser!...disculpa por quitarte tu tiempo Hinata

-Ah…uhmm…si

-Creo que tenían una fiesta hoy ¿o no?, será mejor que vayan yendo a sus casa, seguro Hiashi-sama debe estar preocupado por ti—dijo mirando como madre a su alumna

-Mi Padre!—dijo Hinata alarmada—etto, hasta luego Naruto-kun, con su permiso Kurenai-sensei—se apresuró en andar

-¡Espera Hinata!—fue a seguirla

Realmente algo pasaría… Hinata al fin encontraría su "final feliz" mientras ella seguiría sola con su hijo… ello no le molestaba sino que desde que Kakashi se tomó más atenciones se sentía incómoda y realmente mal de pensar en que alguien más le "arrebatara" al peligris.

-¿Por qué estás cosas tienen que pasarme a mí?

-¿Qué cosas?—preguntó apareciendo a su lado el ninja copia

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vine para nuestra cita

-No no NO! No Kakashi, te esperé desde la 1 en punto en el restaurant y no llegaste son las 2 y 10, no sé para que me invitaste si no ibas a poder venir a tiempo—dijo una enfurecida Kurenai

-Kurenai, lo siento, es que estaba tan emocionado con esto que se me fue el tiempo y-

-No, no sé porque te habrías emocionado… dejé a mi niño con Anko y eso no me agrada mucho pero no hay mucha gente en quien confiar

-Kurenai, lo siento mucho—dijo Kakashi, ella sintió la sinceridad de esas palabras pero los recuerdos de las palabras de Ayame la influían más

-Te disculpo pero no me gustan mucho los desplantes como estos, ahora si no tienes nada más que decir te puedes retirar… estoy esperando a alguien—dijo dándole la espalda

-Ah?...¿a alguien?¿quien es?¿tu nuevo amor?—dijo Kakashi, eso la enfadó

-¿Nuevo amor?—preguntó entre ofendida y sorprendida Kurenai—no estoy para esas cosas, y si así fuera no es de tu incumbencia… deja de preocuparte por mi vida, ve y cásate de una buena vez con Shizune!

-¿Shizune?, me estás llamando mujeriego o que?, acaso…

Lo iba a matar… encima lo negaba… que hipócrita!

-Kurenai-sensei!—dijo Naruto apareciendo

-ahora tu que quieres!— gritó para su sorpresa…Kakashi…

-ey!, es tu alumno… cálmate—dijo Kurenai suavizando el tono de su voz

-Oh, yo… disculpa

-Bueno yo me retiro con Naruto que es _a quien estaba esperando—_Enfatizó eso

Cogió a Naruto de la casaca y lo arrastró. ¿Ahora se creía con derecho a reclamarle todo? No…. Yuhi Kurenai no se dejaría dominar por Hatake Kakashi. Doblaron la esquina y ela lo soltó mientras se recostaba en una pared… estaba realmente cansado.

-¿Qué favor querías pedirme Naruto?

-Ah… quiero que me ayude a escoger algo…

-¿Para Hinata?—preguntó divertida al ver el sonrojo del rubio

-Yo… yo quisiera comprarle un regalo especial… claro porque somos amigos…

-Su flor favorita es la azucena… sería un lindo detalle que regalaras eso

-Yo…

-Ve donde tu compañera Ino… ella sabrá mejor que hacer… yo tengo que ir a ver a mi hijo…

Desapareció en medio de una nube de humo.

* * *

.

Regresó cabizbajo a su departamento… tanto que se había esforzado y el lo malograba. Vio la puerta de su departamento abierta… cogió un kunai y entró alerta. Se escuchaban las ollas moverse, el agua correr… como si alguien estuviese cocinando.

-¿Quién está ahí?

-Kakashi… como se apaga esto!

Esa voz era muy particular… fue a la cocina y vio ollas hirviendo y cociendo… y una chica de cabellos castaños claros intentando apagarlo. Se acercó y lo apagó todo. Era comida casera. Sintió unos brazos enredarse en su cuerpo.

-Kakashi.. te extrañé…

-Rin…

* * *

.

-Lo siento … Zero quiere quedarse conmigo… es todo—cerró la puerta en su cara

Se resignó… Anko era terca y no dejaría que se llevaran a Zero…Fue a ver a la godaime y ella dijo que no podía hacer nada. Shizune dijo que apoyaba a la godaime. Algo se tramaban todos... habían secuestrado a su hijo, bueno en realidad Anko no quiso devolverselo, y le negaban los favores…

Regreso a su casa, se quitó los tacos se echó a su cama a dormir.

* * *

.

-Debiste avisarme que vendrías hoy—dijo comiendo Kakashi

-Lo siento… quería darte una sorpresa

La vio sonreír, lucía bien. Su cabello suelto hasta la cintura, conservando ese aire angelical… entendía porque Obito se había enamorado de ella.

-La sorpresa casi me la das…. Casi incendias mi casa

-Jejeje… te veo bien arreglado….¿alguna cita?

-Que más quisiera yo…

-No seas tonto deberías ir a verla—dijo descubriendo a Kakashi

-Se enojó porque llegué tarde…

-Eres tonto…

-¿Más que Obito?

-Mucho más si no vas a hablar con ella…

* * *

.

_-¿Tan rápido me olvidaste Kurenai?_

_-Asuma…. Yo_

_-Dijiste que me amabas…_

_-Yo te amo!_

_-No te preocupes… yo sé que él te hará feliz… te lo mereces_

_-Yo quiero que vuelvas_

_-Kurenai—negó con la cabeza—Él te hará más feliz y te dará…._

-Una familia—dijo despertando

Empezó a llorar, se sentía sola…. ¿Realmente no le importaba nadie?

TOC TOC…

Caminó hacia la puerta y limpiose unas lágrimas…cuando abrió…

-Kurenai

…se llevó una gran sorpresa…

-Kakashi…

Aquel hombre ingresó y vio los ojos hinchados de Kurenai…. La tomó entre sus brazos y la llevó hasta su habitación.

Al fin podría hacer lo que siempre quiso:se tiro en la cama y se hecho a llorar

-Kakashi... ¿Porque Asuma me dejo?

El la miro cariacontecido, realmente no le gustaba verla sufrir así, quería que Asuma viviera de nuevo para volverlo a matar por hacerla llorar

-Yo estoy aqui por ti—atinó a decir.

Ella lo miró, se aferró a su pecho y lloró más mirándolo

-¿Por qué?¿Acaso son tan mala que no puedo tener una familia?¿acaso es un pecado que intente ser feliz?¿No debo ser feliz? Debo vivir a sombra de la felicidad de otros… debo vivir para mi niño y después morir… ¿o se puede cambiar?... no puedo… ya me cansé de ello…

-Kurenai… no estás sola

-Claro que si…

-¿Acaso yo no valgo nada?

-Claro que vales mucho… eres muy especial para mí y para Zero… eres la imagen que Zero quiere ser…

-¿Cómo su padre?

-Si…

-Yo quiero ser su padre… quiero ser quien quieras… quiero ser el soporte de tu familia—dijo limpiándole las lágrimas

-Kakashi….—dijo mirándole sorprendida

-Kurenai…. No te sigas haciendo la tonta… yo te quiero

Eso le impactó… Nunca pensó oír eso de él. Su corazón le decía muchas cosas… pero entre ellas tenía miedo… miedo que él también se vaya. Se miraron el uno al otro, a los ojos tratando de leer sus almas

-No puedo quererte...Perdón...

Con ello ella cerraba el libro sin leer el siguiente capítulo… no le había dado oportunidad. Una oportunidad que quizá le hubiera hecho tanto bien al corazon de ella lleno de tristeza y confusión, y al corazón de él que sólo soñaba con ser querido… con poder tener y darle toda la felicidad del mundo a ella.

Kakashi sonrió.

-Debí suponerlo… pero al menos lo dije… Rin estará orgullosa de mí… tan solo quiero pedirte un ultimo favor…

Kakashi sujetó su máscara y la fue bajando lentamente hasta que al momento de estar cerca de ella pudo hacer contacto con aquellos labios delicados… era una despedida.

Kakashi desapareció. Kurenai cayó al piso de rodillas y sollozó más fuerte. Anko llegó con Zero y vio a Kurenai en el piso. Esta no dudó en contarle todo mientras su hijo se paseaba buscando comida. De tanto llorar… se quedó profundamente dormida. Parecía un angel.

* * *

.

Llegó a su departamento… una vez más cabizbajo… "una misión fallida". Entró a su habitación y se hecho en su cama. Si ella no lo iba a querer entonces ¿Qué hacia aún ahí? Lo mejor era pedir una misión de largo tiempo… o ser la escolta de algún señor feudal… todo para estar lejos de aquel amor que sólo lo hacía sufrir. Era irónico… un hombre maduro a quien muchas chicas lo habían vahado de "guapo", un "buen shinobi"… había sido derrotado por 3 palabras "_no puedo quererte_" y de remate "_perdón_". ¿Tanta lástima le causaba?.

-Kakashi…

Vio una figura aparecer en el marco de su puerta… era Rin.

-¿Qué pasa Rin?

-Voy a dormir…

Oh claro… debía cederle la cama como un "caballero" y dormir en el incómodo sofá. Se paró, cogió unas mantas, las colocó debajo su brazo y se encaminó a la puerta, cuando pasó cerca de Rin pudo sentir un exquisito aroma a lavanda… su aroma favorito. Sintió un brazo impidiéndole la pasada. Rin lo miraba fijamente y sonreía. Recién se dio cuenta que ella sólo llevaba un short corto y lo bastante pegado, con un top que dejaba resaltar un escote que dejaba a la vista ciertas cosas que ahora no le parecían tan indecorosas a Kakashi.

-Rin… déjame pasar—dijo con toda la determinación que pudo

-Kakashi… me estoy divorciando… y tú tienes la culpa

Se sorprendió por ello. Quiso refutarle pero ella se adelantó…

-Kakashi… desde que estuvimos en el grupo con Namikaze-sensei… sabías que me gustabas… es increíble que después de tanto tiempo sigas estremeciendo mi corazón…

Kakashi fue retrocediendo a medida que ella avanzaba hasta caer en su propia cama y ella encima de él. Rin era una mujer bella pero… ¿Por qué a él? Un hombre recién rechazado es vulnerable…

Sintió como su cubrebocas era quitado de escena y sintió además la conexión de unos labios sensuales jugando con los suyos hasta que al fin se quedaron quietos cerca de los suyos. Una confusión se creo en su mente… _la vio llorar, "¿Acaso yo no valgo nada?"._

-Kure-

-Kakashi… yo sé que no me quieres—se sentó a una lado—no te preocupes… yo estoy bien—dijo sonriéndole una vez más

Él le agradeció su comprensión, ella salió de su habitación. Se vistió apropiadamente esta vez asegurándose de que su libro si estuviera ahí. Salió de su habitación con una mochila y vio a Rin sentada en el sofá.

-¿A dónde vas?

-No lo sé… lejos de Konoha…

-Te acompaño…

-Rin…

-He dicho que te acompaño!

-Está bien… creo que eres con la única que puedo contar—dijo tomándola de las manos

* * *

.

-Si necesitas algo me avisas…Zero despídete de tu mamá

-Hasta mañana mami

-Portate bien Zero…

La puerta se cerró.

Otra vez en la soledad de esa profunda habitación…siempre sola. ¿Qué podía hacer?... Nada. Aquel hombre había alterado todo de ella. Recordaba ese beso… era extraño pero sentía como la felicidad la embargaba mientras recordaba aquel beso y aquella confesión.

Lo entendió... al fin lo entendió... sabía que solo "esa" persona sería capaz de llenar ese vacío... no debía dejarlo ir. Se paró y se puso su traje de jounin y fue a la casa de Kakashi… todo estaba ordenado , fue a la casa de Sasuke nadie respondió, a la casa de Sakura. Fue a buscarlo donde no quería que esté.

-Shizune

-Pasa algo Kurenai

-¿Dónde está Kakashi?

-Se fue

-_¿_Como que se fue?!...

-lo siento, dijo que querer era algo demasiado doloroso

Acasoesa persona iba a cometer una locura…acaso se...

-Me voy… gracias—se volteó y avanzó unos cuantos pasos, paró—y no dejaré que te cases con él…

Se dirigió hacia el bosque a pasos agigantados y en una de ella encontró un arroyuelo con unas huellas cerca. ...Corrió y corrió... entonces se encontró con una no muy grata sorpresa... había llegado tarde...

En un árbol se encontraba una chica abrazado del ninja copia. Se lo había quitado de los brazos.

* * *

.

Rin lo abrazaba protectoramente. Habían parado en un árbol grande para descansar.

-Rin… ¿en serio te estás divorciando?

-Si… en parte es por ti… pero por otro lado es porque no puedo seguir casada con alguien quien no sabe tratar a su familia.

-¿Familia?

-Tengo una niña de 9 años y un niño de 4… los dejé con la Hokage… dijo que se haría cargo hasta que yo me ocupase de mis propios asuntos. Tu hokage es muy buena.

-Si… es una gran Hokage…-dijo mientras sus ojos se cerraban lentamente

-Kakashi… no te preocupes más… yo me encargaré de darte tu felicidad… te la daré…

Se durmió.

* * *

.

Aquella mujer se acercó lentamente y lo besó. Lo dejó recostado en el pasto y de pronto … desapareció.

Avanzó lentamente… entonces sintió venir algo de su izquierda, se agachó. Estiró sus piernas para hacer caer a su ponente, pero aquella persona saltó; recibió un golpe en su brazo derecho y respondió con un golpe en las costillas. Saltó hacia atrás y su oponente avanzó rápidamente… cogieron ambos un kunai y empezaron a luchar sacando chispas de las armas. Logró patearla lejos entonces acumulo chakra y una tormenta de flores rodeo a su oponente.

-Genjutsu… interesante

Su oponente se vio aprisionada en una figura de flores, la cabeza se materializó y era Kurenai.

-¿Quién eres?

-Tú eres Yuhi Kurenai… ¿no has escuchado de mí?.. Pensé que Kakashi habría dicho más de mí… supongo que ser ninja médico no ayudó mucho a su memoria

-Tú eres…¿Rin?

-Exacto—dijo volteando a verla—lo que Kakashi no sabe es que…

Entonces en menos de un segundo la situación se vio invertida y quien estaba atrapada en la figura de flores… era ella.

-¿Qué pasó?—dijo Kurenai sorprendida

-…He perfeccionado mi estilo y además…

Su oponente, Rin, sacó un kunai y se lo puso en el cuello.

-Soy una asesina experta…

-¿Qué quieres?

-Que te alejes de Kakashi…

Se sorprendió por ello… ¿Qué esperaba ella con eso?

-Yo maté a mi esposo… no soportaba estar con una escoria como él… además que yo si amo a Kakashi… yo quiero estar con él pero… él te prefiere a ti…

-Si me prefiere a mí no deberías interferir

-¿interferir?—se rió-¿interferir en que?... lo rechazaste o no… él ya ha sufrido demasiado en su vida y no quiero que tú le traigas más sufrimiento… él tan solo quería que tú correspondieras

-Yo…

-Si me prometes que lo cuidarás bien te dejaré vivir…

-Yo le correspondo a Kakashi… y lo quiero hacer feliz

Sintió como el genjutsu se desvanecía y dejaba ver a Kakashi delante de ella.

-Eso espero… cuídalo…

Diciendo esto se desvaneció.

-Prometo hacerte feliz…

* * *

.

Se sorprendió al ver que _aquella mujer_ quien lo había rechazado lo abrazaba y lo besaba con tal pasión que parecía un sueño…

Ella lo dejó y él seguía sombrado.

-Kurenai

-Kakashi… tienes razón lo he estado negando mucho… la verdad es que yo te correspondo… sólo me he fijado en mis miedos y no en lo que podría venir… lo siento mucho… siento mucho que hayas tenido que esperar tanto para que yo pueda decirte esto.. yo-

-Gracias—la abrazó—me has traído _devuelta a la vida_…. Gracias por ser sincera… realmente te amo Kurenai… espero poderte dar la familia que tanto esperas… No seré mejor que Asuma pero puedo hacerlo mejor de lo que esperas…

-No te preocupes… te amo y me amas … eso basta… no te volveré a perder….

Después que Kurenai le dijera que Rin había ido donde la godaie fueron al departamento de ella. Se sintieron tan felices que no dudaron en poder unirse en un pacto tan sublime… compartiendo calor corporal… sabiéndose uno de otro… tocando la piel del otro… sintiendo el amor saliendo por los poros… fueron acurrucándose…

-No te voy a dejar ir…

-Yo tampoco… te amo

Aunque su libro se haya mojado y su repuesto se haya perdido… las memorias quedaban… a pesar de haber sufrido tanto… _**después de todo… no fue un mal día…**_

* * *

_**.**_

* * *

NOTA DE MI!:

Quería conservar la escencia de la historiad e Kishi-sama… pero…. No recuerdo bien si es que Rin sigue viva o no… debía haber revisado primero la historia lo sé…. Pero estaba apresurada por subir… si siguiese viva entonces está todo bien… ya que no volverá a aparecer… creo. Pero en caso estuviese muerta ruego me disculpen esta metida de pata… por resucitarla…. Pero me pareció algo lindo ponerla. Otra aclaración… disculpen por haberle quitado la imagen de la chica angelical… siempre fue tan buena. La puse como asesina… pues porque me pareció interesante… Eso nada más… Disculpen esos pequeños detallitos.

* * *

**Aiko **aquí Kakashi a pedido… XD

Lee mas abajo sobre el fic

Contrato=¿amor?

**Erika **yo tambien amo a esas parejitas… son tan lindas

Sasusaku foerever

XD

Vivan los kakawates!

**Akirako **aquí esta la conti

XD

Suspenso –_kun_

_LO DEL FIC ENTERATE MAS ABAJO_

**_sakura-san_ **bien!... pronto el capi del sake

….tan solo responde las preguntitas XD

Todos queremos saber un final feliz sasusaku! XD

* * *

Saluditos a las demás chicas que escribieron en la cubeta de información XD

_Evelyn_

_Setsuna17_

_Danyx_black_

_Erika_

_Karina Natsumi_

_-Akemi Uchiha-_

_Asukasoad_

* * *

Ahora si…

Bye bye ;3


	4. CH4: Promesas

Holas chicos y chicas… lo siento por la demora, es que pensaba colgar ayer …pero el maldito word me borró como 7 hojas… gr… así que tuve que reescribir, no me quedo conforme en sí con este texto porque me gustó mas el anterior, en fin… espero que a ustedes les agrade

Bueno, si dije que actualizaría pronto pero bueno… me enfrasqué en mis clases, estoy preparándome para ingresar a la Universidad… yuju!

Además, estoy tratando de no presionarme con los horarios y encima me meto al club de periodismo y de matemática… que linda soy xD

Últimamente sufro una crisis de actitud: bipolaridad, se me baja y sube el humor y peus como que eso no ayuda cuando quiero hacer las cosas. La otra vez de la nada me peleé horrible con una amiga, me siento aún mal por ello. Este sábado tenemos sesión de reconciliación, que miedo!... me la paso llorando por ello, tengo miedo, somos un grupito de 4, aunque 1 de ellas no me hablaba hace un año y ahora me dijo que seamos amigas de nuevo.. esto es un lío.

Ahora sólo quiero cumplirles a ustedes y bueno, espero que les agrade, ahora aun estoy frustrada así que después le sigo explicando como va esta cosa.

Por cierto, solo he recibido unos cuantos para el capitulo INOXSAI O INOXSHIKA así que espero no se queden inconformes con el capítulo que escriba después…. Aún no encuentro mi escritora de lemons…¿alguien conoce una?... me avisa??... please!!

Quiero hace un capitulo desde el punto de vista "Inner" pero es muy confuso, aún trabajo en ello…. Y estoy a la expectativa sobre el capítulo del sake… ¿Qué dicen: shizune encuentra pareja o no?¿quien sería ideal para ella? ¿jiraya seguirá vivo: lo quieren vivo o no pues?¿ alguien responderá mis suplicas?¿me convertiré en jashinista?

Bueno, espero disfruten este capi como yo… es un poco más expresivo en sentimientos creo… no sé… ni siquiera sé si lo escribí bien…jaja…. Bueno, voy a almorzar y después a escribir un guión sobre una blancanieves agresiva(ataca enanos), la bella durmiente (que sufre de insomnio), una chola que busca a sus ovejitas y un conejo que no sabe leer el reloj. xD… una obra de teatro jaja… si alguien necesita una urgente les paso esa…. A ver como sale…xD

_FELICES PASCUAS…._

_En mi caso es semana semana santa: tiempo de reflexión y de renovar la fe_

-

* * *

-

Ff: Presagio: ¿un buen o mal día?

-

-

_Te prometo… que nunca más te dejaré ir…_

_-_

_-_

_-No…no lo hagas…tú estas—_

_-Shhh…--le tapó la boca con un dedo—no te vas a arrepentir…_

_Sus labios se acercaron y se juntaron en un profundo beso… sabía que si no paraba esto, más tarde terminaría reprochándoselo… pero no pudo…_

_-No te voy a lastimar…_

-

-

-No…ah….BASTA!

Se despertó sentándose sobresaltada. Ese sueño la carcomía. No la dejaba en paz… como quería que tan sólo fuera un sueño, pero era una memoria… una memoria que difícilmente podría borrar.

Aquello la había marcado de por sí, y sólo por ello no había podido salir ni ser ella fuera de su propio apartamento.

_TOC TOC…_

-¿Quién viene a estas horas de la madrugada?

No atendería, definitivamente no. Se recostó de nuevo. Se cubrió con las sábanas y se acomodó entre sus almohadas. Aún sentía frío. Probablemente sean a los últimos cambios que le han pasado. En fin. Se levantó encendiendo a su paso su pequeña lámpara.

A duras penas podía observar su cama matrimonial—no, no estaba casa; le vino un capricho de comprársela porque quería "su propio espacio"—con las sabanas lila-plateadas casi cayéndose. Pasando por su mesa de noche en la cual se veían apiladas papeles doblados, otros arrugados, algunos sobres sin abrir cubriendo su teléfono que no usaba. Un cuadro con una foto que había sido tomada después de su primera misión rango A. Se veía su sensei y a su compañero Lee mirando hacia el sol triunfantes y con profundas lágrimas de emoción, a ella sonriendo sutilmente pero en forma agradable. Y de manera casi imperceptible, él. Él estaba de perfil con los ojos cerrados y sus brazos cruzados sin mostrar mucha emoción por ello.

Una mesa pegada casi a la puerta en la cual estaba puesto una cafetera, unas tazas, unos platos y cubiertos. Un microondas pequeño que parecía se usado pocas veces.

Al fondo de la habitación su armario estaba abierto, se veía la ropa apilada y sin doblar. Saliendo de ello había más ropa y más papeles doblados y desgastados y una flor roja media marchita y deshojada. Una silla junto a un sofá en el cual se veía un gran oso de moño azul.

Avanzó hacia el oso, lo tomó entre sus brazos y lo lanzó al otro lado de la habitación. Ese peluche le recordaba lo que no quería recordar. Cogió el cubrecama que estaba en el sillón y caminó hacia su cama de nuevo pero se tropezó cayendo—menos mal—sobre su cama pero con la cabeza mirando debajo de esta. Observó un objeto brillante. Lo sacó.

-No…no no no no…

Era su shuriken espada… bueno, era una parte de ello. Se había roto.

-Era mi favorito

Ella era muy cuidadosa. Si eso se había roto entonces… **era presagio de mala suerte.**

Era mala suerte o es que realmente se había descuidado mucho.

TOC TOC

-¿SIgue ahí?...¿Quién será?

En fin, si no habría ahora seguro ni terminaría de dormir. Se dirigió a la puerta cubriéndose con su cubrecama y cuando abrió se llevó una gran sorpresa.

**Definitivamente era mala suerte.**

Instantáneamente cerró la puerta.

-Tenten, déjame entrar!

-No, lárgate!

¿Cómo había conseguido su dirección? La única persona que sabía donde estaba era Lee y la oficina de correo. Lee nunca diría nada… oficialmente iba a demandar a alguien.

-¡Ya te dije que no te quiero ver en mi vida!

-

-

-

* * *

.

Había sido muy paciente todo este tiempo. ¿Qué le había hecho para que no le quisiese dirigir la palabra? La buscaba por todos lados pero ella no se hacía notar. Ahora que la había ubicado—parece que ser uno de los más guapos de la aldea funcionaba con las chicas del correo—tenía que aclarar las cosas.

-No me importa que no me quieras hablar, voy a estar esperando aquí afuera. No puedes estar encerrada todo el día.

-¡Cierra la puta boca y déjame dormir, Hyuga!

Esperen…¿ella había dicho eso? ¿en qué momento se volvió así?

-Basta…basta…

Eran sollozos… estaba llorando.

Se sintió mal por ello. Tan sólo necesitaba hablar con ella. ¿Qué había pasado?

Hace unos meses Lee cumplió años, y como era de esperarse su sensei le organizó la fiesta más loca del año. Lamentablemente … llevaron payasos. El tema es que cuando se levantó estaba vestido con la ropa de Lee.

----- ----- Flash Back ----- -----

_Le dolía la cabeza de sobremanera. Su cara era azotada por el viento de la ventana. Se sentó y vio que lloviznaba. Se levantó tambaleándose un poco. Divisó la puerta y se acercó a ella._

_-Lee… déjame salir…_

_-Tenten… no me has hip! Explicado lo que ha pasado hip!_

_-¡No tengo nada que explicar ahora quítate!_

_Tenten empujó a Lee—este cayó al piso y se quedó dormido—abrió la puerta y salió dando un portazo._

_Avanzó lentamente y salió. Pequeñas y diminutas gotas le caían encima Vio la silueta de Tenten caminar rápido. La alcanzó y la detuvo por el brazo._

_-Oye Tenten que—_

_PLAF!!_

_Su mejilla ardí. Tenía un rastro rojo en ella. Tenten le había abofeteado._

_-¿Qué fue eso?... ¡¿Por qué me agredes?!_

_-Porque eres un idiota irracional que sólo piensa en sí mismo antes de los demás… no piensas en otra persona que no seas tú, tú y nadie más que tú, ¡ególatra!_

_-¿ególatra?... y se puede saber ¿Por qué me dices eso?_

_-Como si te fueras a acordar… pero mejor que no lo hagas… hasta yo preferiría olvidar todo esto y nunca jamás recordarlo._

_-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Te has vuelto loca?_

_-¿Loca?... o sea que eso soy para ti… una "loca"… una psicópata que no piensa no razona y hace cualquier sandez… pero no, Huyga Neji no es un loco, no no, jamás…porque es el macho alfa, el más fuerte jounin…uy si…_

_¿Psicópata? ¿En que momento había dicho eso?_

_-Tenten creo que estás exagerando un poquit—_

_-¡Ahora soy una exagerada!... lo que me faltaba kami!... pues yo y mis exageraciones no te queremos volver a ver nunca jamás Hyuga… infórmale esto a todos.. oficialmente RENUNCIO AL EQUIPO!_

_---------- Fin Flash Back-----------_

"_No quiero ser más la ridícula del grupo!... aunque para ridículos estás tú"_

Habría sido inútil perseguirla o tratar de persuadirla, peor con ese estúpido traje de Lee… pero ni siquiera lo intentó. Se quedó parado ahí mirándola como se iba sin decirle nada, ni la razón por la cual por primera vez decidía asistir a una fiesta de Lee. Su verdadero motivo…

Vio que el sol empezaba a hacer acto de presencia. Se levantó y insistió con el toque de la puerta.

Nadie abría… nadie contestaba.

Pegó su oído a la puerta y se sentía un vacío sepulcral. Entonces el sonido metálico de algo contra el piso se escuchó. Pateó la puerta y lo que vio fue una escena que lo dejó perplejo.

-¿Esto… que es?

Era una habitación muy espeluznante. Estaba en penumbras. Las ventanas estaban cubiertas con periódicos y algunos papeles negros. Dio un paso y sintió algo suave. Era un peluche. Ese peluche se lo había mandado él en forma de disculpa de algo que no sabía que ha hecho…y aún sigue sin saberlo.

Definitivamente no estaba ahí. Salió de aquel lugar. Necesitaba encontrarla y aclarar las cosas.

-

-

-

* * *

.

Esa idea fue precipitada. Pero debía hacerlo ya que tenía hambre y que no quería verlo.

Pasó por las tiendas y restaurantes. Su dinero no era mucho, pero sobrevivía con ello.

Ahora que lo recordaba. ¿Hoy no era cumpleaños de Ino? Cierto, Hinata se lo había dicho hace unos día cuando salió de su claustro por comida.

Se sentía mal consigo misma, vivir de esa manera sólo porque no quería verlo… esta no era su vida. El hambre la consumía. Tenía que hacer algo, si seguía así haría que el Hyuga se regocijara en su vanidad y poder.

Su estómago dio un vuelco.

Tenía que demostrarle que ella era más fuerte que él

Iba a vomitar.

Avanzó rápidamente entre la gente que estaba ahí. Se chocó con alguien.

-Discúlpeme _obaa-san_

¿Le habían llamado vieja?

Se le iba a salir. Vio un pequeño botadero de cajas, se acercó y salió lo que le molestaba.

-¿Está bien _obaa-san?_

-Cállate si no quieres morir…-dijo con tono amenazante

-¿Tenten?

Volteó a ver a esa persona… Era Lee.

-No te había reconocido por ese disfraz de la _pelona_

PAF!

Golpe en la cabeza para Lee. Había salido con una túnica negra que le cubría todo. (Parecía la bruja de Blancanieves)

-Lee… necesito un favor

_Le iba a demostrar que era más fuerte_

-Hai!... haré todo por la bella juventud!

-

-

-

* * *

.

Caminaba por las calles buscando algo especial con lo cual pudiera disculparse por lo pasado ayer.

El distrito comercial no era tan pequeño, más bien tenía demasiadas tiendas. Pasó por cada una de ellas…

--------------Horas después------------

Es por eso que no le gustaba comprar. No había encontrado nada.

-Onii-san… compremos aquella flor para mamá…

-Señor..¿cuanto está esa flor?

-10 yenes…

-Solo tenemos 6…

-No podemos comprarle la flor a mamá…--dijo una niña de cabellos celestes claros a punto de llorar

-No llores… vamos a buscar otra cosa…

-Mamá va a estar triste

Neji miraba la escena… no podía quedarse ahí mirando.

-Hola pequeña—dijo poniéndose de cuclillas y sonriéndole suavemente--¿Por qué lloras?

-Es que……tros.. queremos comprarle buba florrr a mama—dijo aún llorando y balbuceándolo

-Pero no tenemos mucho dinero… ya ya Hikari… vamos a buscar otra cosa

Aquello ocasionó que la niña llorara más. Neji la acercó hacia él y la abrazó acariciándole los cabellos suavemente. La miró a los ojos y le sonrió haciendo que la niña se sonrojara y parara de llorar.

-A ver Hikari-chan… dime que quieres comprar…

-Eso…

La pequeña señaló una flor blanca que era rodeada por pequeños flores de cerezo.

-Es una linda flor…casi tan linda como tú Hikari-chan…esa flor debe sentirse celosa de ti

-gracias…

-Señor, deme un ramo de aquella flor…

El niño , hermano de Hikari, le tocó la mano llamando su atención.

-¿Por qué lo está comprando?

-Porque sé que su mamá se alegrará si se la llevan…

-¿Usted cree?... quisiera ver su sonrisa una vez más… aunque ya no es posible…

Eso le hizo pasar duro la saliva. Así que su madre…. Se reconoció con el niño. Sabía lo que era perder a un ser querido. Sabía el dolor de saberlo ido.

-Tome—pagó las flores—aquí tienes Hikari-chan—la niña lo tomó—salúdenme a su madre

-Arigato onii-san…

Hikari lo sujetó de la mano y lo arrastró hacia una joven de cabellos castaños con cabello casi suelto sujetado en la parte superior por pequeñas bolitas. Juntó su mano con las de ella y sonrió.

-Ella es tu novia… lo sé porque hace rato te mira… muchas gracias—dijo la niña sonriendo y yéndose con su hermanito de la mano.

Neji se quedó perplejo ante ello. Observó a la joven bien, se le hacía conocida. La joven lloraba.

-Tenten…ya volví!—dijo Lee apareciendo

-¿Tenten?

Era realmente sorprendente el cambio que había en ella. Un casi top que sujetaba su busto y era suelto a partir de ahí y ese short morado que la hacía verse totalmente diferente y más hermosa que nunca.

-Tenten… necesitamos hablar

-Basta por favor… basta

Ella se dio la media vuelta y se alejó corriendo y llorando.

_Esta vez no la dejaría ir…_

-

-

-

* * *

.

Se adentró a lo más profundo del bosque. No quería saber nada. Otra vez sintió esa sensación y … vomitó. Se sentía demasiado mal. Aquella escena era demasiado para ella. Tenía miedo. Tenía miedo de que él la lastimara de nuevo. Aunque la culpa era totalmente suya por no saber parar.

Volvió a vomitar

1 , 2 ,3,4….

No paraba de vomitar… El aire se le iba. Como pudo contuvo aquella sensación y respiró profundamente. Se sentía mal emocional y físicamente.

Su cuerpo empezó a cambiar desde hace mucho tiempo, tenía nuevas reacciones alérgicas. Cada noche se le era imposible conciliar el sueño. Cada vez que intentaba dormir le venia su recuerdo a su memoria. No podía negarlo más. Amaba al Hyuga. Lo había amado desde que lo conoció sólo que su sentido de compañerismo y de no malograr aquella relación tan real. Porque nunca quiso reconocerlo por miedo a perderlo. Porque sabía que la realidad era diferente, que el ni tenía el remoto sentimiento de correspondencia. Y tenía más miedo aún de que él se enterase sobre _eso _. Si él lo llegaba a saber la detestaría, eso era más que seguro… pero no pudo evitarlo, eran sus sentimientos expresándose. No podía callarlos más. Eran fuertes y la dominaron por completo. Ese fue gran error.

Empezó a vomitar de nuevo mientras lágrimas salían de su rostro, se estaba asfixiando. Paró a duras penas y se sintió vulnerable, se sentía desubicada, sus sentidos le fallaban.

-Tenten..

-Neji… no … no me odies…

Cayó desvanecida. _Sabía que lo amaba y era su única verdad._

-

-

-

* * *

.

Para poder salir en su búsqueda tuvo que sobrepasar a Lee. ¿Qué tenía contra él? Ni modo… el tiempo pasaba. Kaiten… eso le sirvió. Aunque había perdido el rastro tendría que ubicarla, y la encontró.

Miraba un punto fijo, le susurró algo y se desvaneció.

No sabía que es lo que le ocultaba.

"_Neji..no… no me odies"_

¿Cómo la iba a odiar? Era la persona más importante en su vida. Le preocupaba, le concernía lo que le pasara. No sabía ni como ni cuando, pero ella había logrado cautivar su corazón. Había hecho que toda aquella máscara de "no-me-pasa-nada" se fuera y pudiera expresar libremente sus sentimientos y sus emociones. No entendía exactamente porque ella le evitaba pero quería aclarar todo ello. Llegaron al apartamento de ella.

Seguía inconsciente. La recostó sobre la cama y la cubrió. En su mesa de noche vio sus cartas. Las había leído. Al menos eso. La veía tan frágil. Se recostó junto a ella y le acarició el rostro suavemente.

-Tenten…

-Neji—dijo entre sueños

-¿Por qué me haces esperar tanto?

-no me odies…

-Nunca pequeña, nunca… eres demasiado importante para mí como para perderte así…

-No me odies por esto…--dijo aún soñando

-¿Qué me ocultas?

-Neji… estoy embarazada…

_¿Cómo saber si te he perdido si nunca te he tenido?_

-

-

-

* * *

.

_-Ikuzo Lee!...dance dance!—gritó eufórico Maito Guy_

_-Yey!_

_La fiesta era realmente al estilo Rock-Guy_

_Eso le daba gracia. Los shinobis de Konoha estaban presentes pasando un buen rato ahía. Un bar había sido instalado en aquel lugar, no sabía ni donde estaba, sólo sabía que había venido por compromiso a su maestro y a su compañero. Se acercó a la barra y vio como Sai jugueteaba con las botellas haciéndole dar giros extraordinarios para terminar sirviendo en unas copas._

_-Toma un Martini "especial"_

_-Gracias—dijo sosteniendo la copa…_

_-Tenten… tomalo!... estos martinis especiales son de lo mejor—gritó una eufórica Ino_

_Obviamente Ino estaba borracha. Ese Martini tenía grandes cantidades concentradas de sake. Tomó apenas un sorbo. Le agradó. Quiso beber más pero alguien se lo arrebató de las manos._

_-No deberías tomar esto… tú no bebes_

_-No bebo, pero soy un bebe… dame mi Martini—exigió—Hyuga_

_-No—se lo tomó de un sorbo—no tomas—entonces agitó su cabeza_

_-Y ¿tu si? … jajaja Sai, dame otro_

_Sai sonrió. Sirvió 4 martinis más. Neji lo miró y se tomó todo de golpe. Sai le pasó una copa y Ella aceptó y tomó otro sorbo. Neji inmediatamente se lo arrebató y se lo tomó._

_-Hyuga… no vas a poder con—_

_-Shhh…ven…--la cogió del brazo y la jaló hacia el fondo de aquel lugar_

_Se sentía nerviosa. Fueron alejándose del bullicio para entrar en una habitación. La puerta se cerró. Ella se quedó parada sin sabe que hacer, sin saber como reaccionar. Se quedó parada Lo observó sentarse en la cama y acto seguido se recostó con los brazos en su nuca. _

_Sintió como aquella mirada se centraba en fomra apresurada y apetitosa sobre cada forma de su ser hasta que llegó a sus ojos clavándose en ellos con fiereza. Sonrió de medio lado._

_-Ven Tenten… acércate… no muerdo… aún…_

_Sus pies no la obedecían cuando les ordenaba irse pero al escuchar su voz inmediatamente actuaron y se acercaron al borde de la cama. Él la vio con autosuficiencia, cogiendo su mano la beso delicadamente y de un tirón la posicionó sobre él haciendo que su pequeña falda se levantara y mostrara sus bragas._

_En un movimiento rápido invirtió la posición quedando ella debajo de él. Entonces él lentamente se fue acercando hacia ella…_

_-No…no lo hagas…tú estas—_

_-Shhh…--le tapó la boca con un dedo—no te vas a arrepentir…_

_Sus labios se acercaron y se juntaron en un profundo beso… sabía que si no paraba esto, más tarde terminaría reprochándoselo… pero no pudo…_

_-No te voy a lastimar…_

_Si en ese momento él le hubiera dicho que sería la próxima Hokage, le hubiera creído. Porque no podía refrenar aquellos sentimientos que se escapaban en cada beso. Porque no quería que él se diera cuenta de lo vulnerable que era cuando él estaba cerca. Sintió los labios de él moverse sin para sobre los de ella dándole una de las gracias más divinas. La lengua de él entró sin permiso buscando como explorador en aquella cueva llena de deseos que era su boca. Se separó de él y derramó una lágrima._

_-¿Qué sucede?_

_-No..ah… paremos..—dijo derramando más lágrimas_

_-¿Eso es lo que quieres?_

_-No_

_-Yo tampoco Tenten… no quiero parar contigo nunca más…_

_Otra vez se sumergieron en un beso infinito. Sentía las manos de él marcar su figura y abrir los botones de su blusa. Sabía que si no paraba esto ahora más tarde se lo reprocharía, él sabría que la podría utilizar como un juguete, porque ella estaba a su merced. Pero eran sus sentimientos hablando. Lo amaba demasiado. Los labios de él se deslizaban por su cuello y sus manos presionaban su pecho. Su corazón se iba a dejar llevar. Su vientre era quemado con aquellos besos. No había marcha atrás, pase lo que pase continuaría._

_-Neji…_

_-Te prometo que no te vas a arrepentir…_

_-_

_-_

_-_

* * *

.

Abrió la puerta del apartamento y la vio aún durmiendo. Dejó las bolsas de sus compras sobre la mesa.

"_Neji… estoy embarazada"_

¿En qué momento ocurrió?..._"No me odies"_… ¿Quién sería quien se la arrebató?. La culpa era toda suya, si tan solo le hubiera dicho todo lo que en verdad sentía cuando pudo. Tuvo tantas oportunidades y aún así las desaprovechó. Ahora pagaba su error. No la quería perder así, pero ya estaba dicho. Si encontraba a aquella persona lo mataría, lo mataría por arrebatarle de esa forma a la única persona que le era más importante en su vida.

-MMmmmm

Le vio moverse entre las sábanas. Se iba a despertar. Cogió un paquete de sopa instantánea y lo colocó al mini-microondas.

_Justo cuando pensé haberte encontrado me di cuenta que te había perdido._

-

-

-

* * *

.

Sintió la fuerte iluminación del foco de su casa. Estaba más acostumbrada a su pequeña lámpara. Se sentó en su cama y vio algo que casi no podía reconocer. ¿Era su hogar así?. Tan descuidada se había vuelto?. Escuchó la loza sonar y se sorprendió al verlo ahí…aún…

-Neji…

-Toma—dijo acercándosele—bebe esto te hará bien

Cogió el vaso de agua que le ofrecía. Entonces él se acercó y colocó un plato con sopa en su mesa de noche, todas las cartas estaban en el piso. Lo vio sentarse en el sillón y centrarse en un punto vacío. Ella cogió el plato y susurró un suave "itadakimazu" y empezó a comer- La sopa le hacía bien ya que su garganta estaba lastimada por lo de la tarde.

-Tenten… me tomé la libertad de llamar a Hinata para decirle que no irías a la dichosa fiesta

-Pero—

-Ahora necesitas descansar

Se lo dijo con el gesto triste, los ojos apagados y una sonrisa que daba ganas de llorar. ¿por qué estaba así?

-En tu estado no debes esforzarte mucho… no te hace bien…. Ni a ti … ni a mi…

¿Lo sabía?... Lo sabía. Sintió que las lágrimas se abultaban en sus ojos. La odiaba, estaba segura de que él la odiaba. No pudo evitar empezar a llorar. Se sentía mal. No quería que la odiara.

-Lo siento

Sintió los brazos de él cobijarla, no quería que la odiara.

-

-

-

* * *

.

No le gustaba verla asi. No le gustaba que llorara. Su alma se partía en pedazos. La quería demasiado como para verla sufrir.

-Tenten… cálmate

-Lo siento… lo siento mucho…. No me odies…

-Calma…

No la podría odiar ni en un millón de años. Tan sólo quería que ella se mejorara. ¿Dónde estaría el maldito desgraciado?. ¿Por qué no estaba ahí protegiéndola?. Su llanto se acrecentó empapando su pecho, sentía su agarre hacerse cada vez más fuerte. No le gustaba verla sufrir…

-Lo siento…en verdad lo siento…

-No tienes que lamentarte nada, más bien tenemos que ubicar al padre de tu hijo para que venga… no puedes estar tan sola

-¿Qué?

Oh claro, seguro el maldito infeliz no quería hacerse cargo y la había dejado. ¿Quién se atrevería a dejarla a ella indefensa? Mataría a ese infeliz.

-Neji pensé que lo sabías…

-¿AH?... ¿qué debo saber?

-Neji… tú eres el padre…

_Son cosas del __destino__…._

_-_

_-_

_-_

_

* * *

_

_._

La miraba buscando una respuesta. ¿Acaso pensaba que era broma? ¿La estaba consolando y pensaba que había sido otro?

-Es normal que no lo recuerdes…

-Oh…

Lo vio levantarse… andar en círculos, y después, se desvaneció en el piso.

-¡Neji!

-Estoy bien—dijo levantando una mano

Al menos se lo había dicho. Sólo esperaba su respuesta. ¿y si decidía irse? No lo culparía. Con tal, quien decidió que todas estas cosas pasaran fue ella, si tan sólo hubiera evitado esa noche, si hubiera sido más fuerte que su corazón.

-¿Cuándo pasó?

-En la fiesta de Lee, tomaste muchas margaritas y después—

-Entiendo

Se levantó y se sentó junto a él en el piso. Le acarició el rostro. Entonces, lo besó dulcemente.

_No te quiero perder…_

_-_

_-_

_-_

* * *

.

Sintió sus cálidos labios. No sabía que hacer. Bueno en realidad si. Ella lo miró a los ojos y luego lo abrazó.

-Lo siento…. No me odies por favor, porque yo te amo Neji

No la iba a odiar. Era todo lo contrario, le había dado un motivo más para seguir, no iba a parar.

-Tente—dijo aferrándose a su cintura—no podría odiarte nunca, es para mí imposible… cuando pensé que eras de otro mi corazón dejó de latir, era un zombie en este mundo… pero con esto has hecho que vuelva a nacer, que mi alma sonriera… no pienso dejarte ir nunca más… me importa un bledo si el destino me quiera separar de ti, no se lo voy a permitir, te amo demasiado Tenten, me lamento mucho no habértelo dicho antes, pero ahora te lo digo—chocó su frente con la de ella—Te amo Tenten, y si es necesario abandonar todo para que me perdones todo el dolor que te he causado entonces lo haré, no quiero apartarme de tu lado… porque si soy un ególatra—dijo riendo

-Neji…

-No me gusta verte sufrir… te quiero toda para mí… apartaré todo el dolor de ti… te lo prometo, nunca más te dejaré ir

_El tesoro perdido, el corazón de su amada, debía protegerlo…_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_

* * *

_

.

Se sentía la persona más feliz en toda Konoha. Si tenía que pasar así entonces no se iba a arrepentir que pasara mil veces más. Su corazón era una fuente de felicidad, lo amaba, y al saber ello era como si todo el mundo se llenara de luz. Empezó a llorar. Se sentía tan dichosa.

-Preciosa… no llores

-Lo siento, es que… parece tan irreal…

-Pues creélo… esta es tu nueva realidad

Era dichosa. No dejaría ir todo esto. Formaría un nuevo hogar junto a su persona amada.

-Tenten…¿Te casarías conmigo?

Sería la próxima señora Hyuga. Después de todo, _**no fue un mal día.**_

-

-

-

_El destino lo escribes tú, la felicidad siempre te estará esperando… esa es nuestra meta._

_-_

_-_

_---~^^~---_


End file.
